Les failles du coeur
by Mimy111
Summary: Après les derniers évènements, toute la vie des habitants de Mystic Fall va être propulser en avant. Les situations à problèmes ne tarderont pas à revenir et les choses tels qu'ils les connaissait changeront encore plus radicalement pour deux d'entre eux.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous !**

**Alors j'ai pensé à cette petite fic hier soir et je me suis dit pourquoi pas essayé de faire quelque chose des quelques idées que j'ai eu.**

**L'histoire en elle-même (sans le prologue) reprend directement après le finale de la saison 3.**

**J'ignore si vous apprécierez, d'ailleurs c'est encore assez brouillon dans ma tête même si j'ai déjà ma fin. Le truc, ça va être de réussir à faire des péripéties suffisament convaincante pour vous emmenr jusqu'au bout.**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous apprécierez. **

**Je n'ai pas de date de publication précise. Mais pour le moment les idées sont bien là donc ça devrait aller ;)**

**Rated : T (pour le moment)**

**Crédit : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la CW.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Prologue

Elle était arrivée à un moment de sa vie où tout son monde semblait s'être inversé. Les choses qu'elle avait faite avait provoqué une énorme déferlante sur sa propre vie. Elle courrait plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle allait jusqu'à eux sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendrait une fois sur place. Tout finirait ou tout commencerait dans les prochaines minutes.

Elle ignorait ce qu'elle ferait dès qu'elle serait là-bas mais dès qu'elle avait vu la possibilité de s'échapper, elle l'avait immédiatement saisie. Elle avait été séquestrée même si elle avait juré qu'elle ne tenterait rien. Pourtant maintenant qu'elle se rapprochait de son but elle ne savait plus trop comment elle réagirait face à la réalité des évènements.

Toutes ces failles avaient été percées à jour avec habilité. Elle avait plongé droit au fond du gouffre avec délectation, assumant intérieurement ce qu'elle était réellement.

À une centaine de mètre, à l'orée des bois, prêt de la vieille église abandonné, elle ralentit sa course afin de ne pas être repérer. Elle se dirigea vers l'ancien temple religieux et grimpa avec facilité sur l'un des petits balcons.

Elle observa la scène avec inquiétude lorsqu'elle prit conscience que la première partit du plan avait été accompli. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire maintenant et tout aurait été réalisé comme c'était prévu.

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait advenir dans les dix prochaines secondes. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien rester ici et ne pas agir ou alors devenir une traîtresse tout en restant fidèle. Et à cette seconde Caroline prit _la_ décision qui lui paraissait la plus juste dans son cœur.

Peu importait son choix, tout ce qui s'en suivrait découlerait de celui-ci.

* * *

**Le chapitre 1 immédiatemment après bien évidemment :)**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Voilà le chapitre 1. J'espère qu ça vous plaira.**_

* * *

_Deux mois plus tôt _

Caroline courut sans jamais s'arrêter. Une minute, dix ou bien une heure s'était peut-être écoulé mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle n'avait plus cure de la menace qui pesait sur elle par le conseil. Plus rien ne venait troubler sa bulle qu'elle s'était forger.

Les bois, les rues de Mystic Falls défilèrent à la vitesse exceptionnelle de sa course. Les larmes intarissables s'effaçaient sous la pression du vent qui fouettait avec force son visage. Elle n'avait plus conscience de la matière du monde et pourchassait une destination inconnu, laissant son corps exercé sa suprématie sur son esprit.

Par habitude, ses jambes la conduisirent pas très loin de chez elle. Son inconscient faisait le travaille pour elle dorénavant car elle n'était pas du tout décidée à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

La réalité était trop violente, trop inconcevable. Même si elle la connaissait, elle avait préféré, dès l'instant où elle avait quitté le caveau, bloquer toutes ses émotions. Trop de choses étaient arrivés en un si court laps de temps. Elle était certaine qu'elle n'arriverait pas à tenir face à la capacité innée des vampires à ressentir l'émoi de façon décuplé. Cela aurait été trop douloureux et étrangement elle sentait que cette nuit ne faisait que commencer. Que quelques parts, leur monde était en train de basculer.

Qu'après cette nuit, plus rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant…

La blonde n'avait pu passer qu'en rapide coup de vent chez elle, heureuse que sa mère ne soit pas là. À peine s'était-elle assise sur son lit que tout son surplus émotionnel s'était rapidement accru. Elle avait enfin réussi à arrêter de pleurer et rester ici, à ne rien faire, n'était certainement pas la meilleure des idées.

Elle prit donc la décision de faire un tour des environs à la recherche de l'un de ses amis. Elle fit la liste des endroits où elle aurait le plus de chance de les trouver. Et après la nuit qui venait de passer ainsi que la place qu'avait pris ces lieux dans leur vie, elle quitta sa demeure et courut mécaniquement jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Arrivé à destination, elle pénétra dans une démarche _humaine_ par l'entrée des urgences. Connaissant l'endroit comme sa poche, elle passa devant le comptoir d'accueil puis à l'embranchement pris sur sa gauche.

Et après ça, il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour croiser une tête connu sur sa route.

Meredith, semblait extrêmement tendu, agité. Elle griffonnait quelques mots sur un registre quelconque quand Caroline vint précipitamment à sa rencontre :

- Meredith ?

Celle-ci faillit lâcher ce qu'elle tenait en main sous le sursaut que Caroline lui provoqua. Puis au regard inquiet qu'elle capta, elle la pressa fermement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je vais t'emmener voir les autres, ils pourront mieux t'expliquer que moi.

Qu'est ce qu'il était encore arrivé ? Pourquoi ne lui disait-elle pas tout simplement ? Quelqu'un d'autre était-il mort ?

À cette seconde la nouvelle de la disparition de Klaus entraînant celle de Tyler, la frappa de nouveau. Elle se sentit défaillir alors qu'elle suivait le médecin mais réussit néanmoins à reforger son mur pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments l'envahir totalement. Et puis au fond elle ne pourrait pas y croire tant qu'elle ne serait pas retourner à la crypte pour trouver le corps sans vie de Tyler.

Il y avait toujours un espoir.

Elle cessa dans l'instant de penser à tout ça et se refocalisa sur l'instant actuel. Meredith les mena au sous-sol et elle sut dès qu'elle prit l'escalier où elle allait l'emmener.

La morgue.

Elles passèrent la porte à double battant. Le couloir était terne, sans vie, à l'image des morts qu'on y entreposait. Les néons laissaient une lueur blafarde dans chaque recoin. L'endroit était loin d'être le plus rassurant qui soit.

Arrivé presque au bout du couloir, la brune lui désigna une porte sur sa droite, l'ouvrit et laissa Caroline entrée la première.

Immédiatement, elle nota la présence de Stephan, Damon et Elena. La dernière, lui faisait dos et était assise sur l'une des tables où l'on disposait les cadavres. Les garçons ne cessait de guetter, vivement soucieux, le moindre de ses gestes. Il fallut que Meredith se racle la gorge pour qu'ils se rendent compte de leur présence.

Les Salvatores jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil vers elle tandis qu'Elena semblait comme statufié.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Caroline tout en jetant des regards circulaires sur chacune des silhouettes présentes.

- Caroline… Soupira doucement Stephan, son regard concentré sur elle cette fois-ci. On ferait mieux d'en parler dehors.

- Non. Pas la peine.

Le timbre tremblant d'Elena se fit entendre alors qu'elle tournait son visage vers Caroline. Tout comme elle, cette nuit ne semblait pas l'avoir épargné. Elle pouvait lire sur ses traits tels qu'elle devait remarquer sur les siens qu'elles avaient bien trop soufferts aujourd'hui.

- Tyler ? Interrogea Elena dans un murmure.

Caroline sentit les larmes et la peine revenir à la charge à l'entente du nom de son petit-ami qu'elle avait laissé pour mort derrière elle. Cependant elle secoua simplement la tête de gauche à droite totalement abattu mais gardant un contrôle habile sur ses émotions. Elle devait tenir encore un peu. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille chercher son corps.

- Je suis tellement désolé Caroline.

Elena se leva de la table et vint jusqu'à elle pour l'étreindre fort.

Soudain, dès que les bras de sa meilleure amie se refermèrent sur elle, la différence se perçut comme une évidence. Elle tendit l'oreille mais plus aucun son d'un régulier battement ne vint toucher son ouïe. Sa peau était froide comme la sienne.

Caroline s'écarta subitement, la tint par les avant-bras puis elle balbutia déboussolé :

- Tu… Ce n'est pas possible… Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Bien trop de choses ce soir. Comme pour toi.

Caroline vit brièvement une certaine culpabilité traversé les regards de Stephan et Damon. Elle ne comprenait rien à la situation mais étant donné la complexité de toute cette histoire, il aurait peut-être été mieux valut qu'elle reste chez elle à pleurer son malheur.

- Tu comptes te nourrir ?

Cette phrase à laquelle elle n'avait même pas songer passa sans pudeur la barrière de ses lèvres, attirant un peu plus l'attention des deux frères Salvatores. Elena baissa le regard, totalement troublé, ne sachant assurément pas quoi répondre.

Caroline comprenait très bien ce par quoi elle était en train de passée. Elle devait déjà sentir la soif s'imposer sur ses pensées. Expérimentée l'effet d'avoir une conscience des choses bien plus développée. Commencée à se remémorer de tous ses possibles « trous de mémoires »…

- Je n'arrive même pas à me faire à l'idée. C'est juste trop…

- Invraisemblable. Elena hocha faiblement la tête puis Caroline rajouta compatissante. Je comprends très bien. Et si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoique se soit…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi pour le moment Caroline. Je veux dire, tu dois avoir suffisamment à l'esprit…

- Il faut justement que je m'occupe l'esprit. Sinon je ne sais pas ce qui se passera quand j'ouvrirais les yeux…

- Ecoute, Stephan et Damon sont avec moi. Je vais parler avec eux de tout… enfin de tout ça et toi va te reposer. On se verra demain pour entrer dans détails de cette nuit, d'accord ?

Les choses s'accéléraient pour tout le monde et elle se devait de bouger avec elle pour ne pas sombrer dans la léthargie. Elle devait ouvrir les yeux et ne pas nier la réalité. Elle ne souffrirait que plus encore.

- Oui. Tu as raison. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

- J'irais chercher le corps de Tyler dès l'aube. Promis Stephan le ton triste coupant subitement le monopole étrange qu'avait eu les deux jeunes filles

- Merci mais je préfère faire ça moi-même. C'est important.

- Très bien. Termina-t-il compréhensif.

- Appelle-moi à l'aube, d'accord ? Demanda Elena suppliante.

- Bien sûr. Je te vois plus tard.

Puis elle les quitta tous, Meredith sur ses chevilles. Elles traversèrent les couloirs en sens inverse et alors qu'elle arrivait devant l'entrée des urgences la brune déclara calmement pour probablement ne pas inquiéter encore plus Caroline :

- Ton ami Matt, il va bien je te rassure, mais il était dans le même accident qu'Elena. Il n'a pas eu besoin d'aller à l'hôpital et je voulais que tu le saches au cas où tu aurais aimé aller le voir.

- Merci.

La blonde ne put prononcer autre chose que ce simple mot. Elle la quitta la laissant en plan bien trop déstabilisé par toutes les informations qu'il y avait à gérer.

Elle était incapable de respirer pourtant elle se sentait incroyablement essoufflée.

Petit à petit, alors qu'elle était sortit depuis déjà dix minutes de l'hôpital, elle laissa les chaînes de ses émotions s'ouvrir l'une après l'autre. Elle ne rentrait pas chez elle mais empruntait la route conduisant au caveau.

Plus elle se rapprochait, plus dur il était d'avancer.

Pourtant, étrangement, avoir bloqué de la sorte sa peine pour la laisser s'évacuer plus lentement aidait beaucoup à appréhender ce qu'elle allait devoir affronter.

Une fois atteint la crypte des Lockwood, Caroline hésita quelques secondes avant de descendre les escaliers qui s'enfonçait au cœur de la terre. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, rien laissant croire qu'il restait une âme vivante ici. Elle s'avança encore dans l'obscurité jusqu'à arriver devant la grille d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit dans un lourd grincement, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Toutes les bougies s'étaient éteintes et il ne semblait y avoir aucune trace de Tyler dans les ténèbres des lieux. Son absence créa un infime espoir en elle qui la poussa à héler son prénom.

Rien ne vint dans les trois premières secondes puis faiblement sur sa droite, un léger frottement de pied sur le sol attira toute son attention.

La silhouette carré et robuste de Tyler apparut alors des ténèbres. Il se tenait fièrement devant elle, un sourire nouveau planant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

[…]

- Je sais que tu es là.

Bonnie passa la porte, regarda de droites à gauches jusqu'à ce que dans le silence, Tyler sorte de l'enfoncement où il s'était dissimulé.

Il s'avança jusqu'à Bonnie et déclara satisfait :

- Je dois dire que tu as exécuté le sort d'échange brillamment. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ça en toi.

- Je l'ai fait pour sauver mes amis et ma mère, Klaus. Cracha Bonnie à l'originel. Pas toi.

- Les esprits ne vont pas apprécier ce que tu as fait.

- Les esprits n'ont plus à me dire ce que je dois faire. J'en ai fini d'être utilisés par vous tous. Elle fit une légère pause et plus sérieuse encore rajouta. Je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais.

Klaus apprécia beaucoup de voir cette sorcière se dégager de la pression qu'exerçaient ses amis sur elle. Elle commençait à découvrir la réelle portée de ses pouvoirs et à la mine qu'elle affichait, Klaus sut qu'elle y prenait déjà beaucoup de plaisir. Il pouvait voir une certaine noirceur naître en elle.

- Sinon, à quel moment pourrais-je retrouver l'usage de mon corps ?

- Pas avant quelques jours. Malgré le sort que j'ai utilisé pour que ton corps reste viable, il y a de nombreux dommages.

- J'espère que chacun d'entre eux est réparable. Je ne tiens pas à garder de vilaines cicatrices.

- Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire. Alors en attendant estimes- toi heureux d'être encore en vie.

- Non, ne fais pas ça. Tu commençais tout juste à devenir un peu plus intéressante. Sourit-il narquoisement en s'avançant un peu plus jusqu'à elle. N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit d'un marché ici. C'est parce que tu veux protéger tes proches que tu me gardes en vie. Tu es bien loin de pouvoir espérer avoir un jour la supériorité sur moi. Parce qu'on sait toi et moi que tu ne laisseras jamais mourir l'un de tes amis…

Pendant plusieurs secondes ils se défièrent du regard quand Bonnie coupa leurs voutes du regard en annonçant :

- Tu comptes rester caché au moins j'espère ?

- D'une certaine façon

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Il n'y aura qu'une personne...

- Ne mêle pas Caroline à ça. Tu n…

- Avant que tu n'ailles plus loin, n'est pas la prétention de me dire ce que je peux faire ou non. Je n'aime pas trop que l'on me donne des ordres.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Ne joue pas avec ses sentiments. Si tu t'amuses à te faire passer pour Tyler, je te jure que j'irai immédiatement tout lui dire.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de te déplacer. Je compte tout lui avouer dès son retour pour ramasser - il pointa ses pouces vers lui - ce corps.

- J'ignore encore ce que tu manigances avec elle mais...

- Rien qui ne te concerne. C'est entre elle et moi.

Il vit dans son regard qu'elle ne pouvait que s'avouer vaincu face à lui. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait réintégrer à son corps. Après ça, il allait devoir se montrer prudent.

Il ignorait si cette ridicule petite bande avait trouvé un moyen de mettre fin aux agissements d'Alaric sans détruire le _doppelgänger_ mais il l'espérait fortement. Il allait avoir besoin de son sang s'il voulait créer suffisament d'hybride pour s'assurer une protection digne de ce nom.

- Bon puisque tu comptes lui dire la vérité, lorsque tu lui auras expliqué qui t'as mis là, appelle-moi qu'on puisse en parler tous les trois.

- Je pourrais tout aussi bien lui expliquer.

- Non. Tu pourrais lui raconter un tissu de mensonge. Je ne préfère pas. Cette histoire restera entre nous trois pour le moment.

- J'y comptais bien de toute façon. Je te contacterais dans la matinée pour trouver un moyen de récupérer mon cercueil.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard noir, acquiesça brièvement et fit demi-tour pour s'en aller.

Puis finalement, il se retrouva à nouveau seul dans ce corps qui n'était pas le sien. Cela dit il n'aurait put espérer mieux. Il allait avoir quelques jours à tuer avant que son corps ne lui soit restitué et il comptait l'utiliser à bon escient. Surtout qu'à présent essayer de séduire Caroline allait s'avérer encore plus amusant qu'auparavant. Il avait tout le temps nécessaire.

Surtout que face aux corps de Tyler, il savait qu'il pourrait aisément jouer de la situation. Mais il allait lui faire comprendre rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait en rien de son cher toutou. Il donnerait tout pour qu'elle prenne conscience que sa place été auprès de sa personne. Qu'il avait tout à lui offrir quand les autres ne faisaient que la retenir enchaînés dans cette petite bourgade.

Elle avait découvrir que lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, rien ne pouvait lui résister très longtemps. Elle allait en faire l'expérience.

Une heure s'écoula peut être pendant laquelle l'originel resta tapi dans l'ombre d'un recoin. Il attendait patiemment que Caroline revienne. Il devinait que cela devait être assez dur pour elle, qu'elle mettrait peut être un certain temps à revenir jusqu'ici.

Quand il lui avait dit au revoir en se faisant passer pour Tyler, il n'avait put lui dire la vérité à ce moments-là. Il avait hésité une seconde lorsqu'elle avait pleuré en lui annonçant qu'« il » était mort mais curieusement il avait sentit qu'elle avait besoin de ces « adieux ».

Tyler n'était peut être pas parti pour très longtemps puisque dès que Klaus quitterait son corps, il en reprendrait possession. Malgré tout, dans l'instant, lorsqu'il l'avait tant vu souffrir, il n'avait rien put faire d'autre que d'essayer de la consoler. Il était en colère de la voir dans un tel état pour l'un de ses hybrides mais quand il s'agissait d'elle, il n'arrivait pas à rester indifférent bien longtemps.

Après cinq minutes à vagabonder dans toutes ses pensées, des bruits de pas descendant des escaliers vinrent jusqu'à lui. Il flaira l'air et reconnut instinctivement le parfum naturel qui se dégageait de la peau de Caroline. Il l'entendait avancé lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la grille d'accès à la pièce où elle l'avait quitté.

Il pouvait la voir d'un œil à présent se tenant sur le vide de là où elle l'avait laissé. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne nomme le prénom de son idiot de petit-ami.

Il ne fallut que trois petites secondes à Klaus pour se déplacer vers elle, le laissant apparaître aux yeux de cette sublime blonde qui se tenait devant lui.

Mécaniquement un rictus convoitant se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il imaginait déjà à quel point il allait profiter de ces quelques jours qu'il pourrait mettre à bon escient pour l'attirer définitivement dans ses filets.

Et alors qu'il ne cessait de s'inventer toute sorte de scénario, il vit un éclat de lumière traverser son regard. Et d'un seul coup, en une demi-seconde, elle se précipitait pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Par réflexe, il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle pendant qu'elle soupirait à son oreille :

- Je croyais que tu étais mort. Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

Il ne dit rien, enfoui son nez dans la douceur de ses cheveux pour profiter d'une dernière (?) fois de ce doucereux contact comme il savait que la phrase qu'il allait prononcer, la ferait immédiatement s'éloigner de lui:

- Tout va bien. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter… _Amour_. *

Caroline qui était pendu à la nuque de « Tyler » les larmes aux yeux se crispa instantanément.

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir bien entendu. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Méfiante elle se retira pour le regarder dans les yeux et bafouilla totalement confuse :

- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Tu as très bien entendu, _mon cœur **_

Brusquement, elle s'écarta de lui face à la réplique et plus spécialement au regards et sourire dont seulement Klaus avait le secret. Jamais Tyler ne l'avait regardait avec une telle dévotion. Elle mit trois bon mètres entre eux et déblatéra profondément choqué :

- Ce… Ce n'est pas possible. Kl… Klaus ?

- En chair et en os. Enfin… Presque. Termina-t-il sur un sourire suffisant.

Et à cette seconde Caroline sentit l'effroi remonter en elle en pensant que Tyler avait certainement disparut pour de bon. Mais pas seulement. Il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qui était à l'opposer de la panique qu'elle ressentait.

Mais elle ne put définir la chose tandis qu'elle voyait le corps de Tyler, habiter par Klaus, s'avancer lascivement jusqu'à elle.

Fin de chapitre

* * *

*** Le mot _love_ que ne cesse de dire Klaus à Caroline.**

**** Traduction pour ces habituelles Sweetheart.**

**Alors c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je suis déjà en train d'écrire le deuxième chapitre qui arrivera dès qu'il sera clos.**

**Hésitez pas à m'écrire une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé (ou pas aimé) le début. Que je sache si ça vaut le coup de continuer. Je réponds toujours.**

**A bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous !**

**Alors voilà la suite qui n'a pas trop tarder. Cela dit je ne peux pas promettre que se sera toujours le cas mais je ferais de mon mieux ^^**

**Bref, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira. On reste encore un peu dans les explications mais c'est avant tout pour bien lancée l'histoire qui devrait déjà s'accélérer dans le prochain chapitre. :D**

**Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de tappe mais j'écrit surtout cette histoire au feeling même si j'ai déjà ma conclusion ;)**

**Réponse aux reviews anonyme :**

**Coralie : Contente que tu apprécie autant ce premier chapitre. J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira. Et pour la réaction de Caro je te laisse la découvrir avec ce chapitre ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire**

**Delena1996 : Je comprends tout à fait que Klaroline soit ton couple préféré, c'est le mien aussi :p En tout cas merci pour ta review et je souhaite que tu apprécie autant ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Marie : Merci beaucoup pour tes 2 reviews, j'apprécie. En tout cas j'ai écrit cette fiction parce que j'étais comme toi je veux espérer à Klaroline en saison 4. Je suis contente si tu trouves que leur personnalité correspond bien et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre. **

**Loreilei53 : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente si le début te plaît et pour la suite et bien c'est juste en dessous :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Les deux vampires s'épièrent du regard avec insistance après que Klaus n'ait laissé plus qu'un petit mètre entre eux. Et tandis que Caroline laissait transpercer tout son désarroi, Klaus quant à lui se montrait assez intrigué face à la suite de la discussion qu'ils se préparaient à avoir.

- Tu ne peux pas être Klaus. Ça ne peut pas être vrai… Tu es Tyler ! Tyler !

- Tu peux te le répéter un millier de fois, rien ne changera la vérité. J'ai quelques souvenirs de moments passé avec toi qui seraient tout à fait capable de te convaincre. Surtout que je ne pense pas que tu es parlé des détails de ces situations à qui que se soit, n'est ce pas ?

C'était lui ! Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de doutes. Cette façon de parler tout en susurrant ces mots de façon si arrogante. Orgueilleux jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il ne pouvait que dire la vérité. Jamais Tyler ne se serait adressé à elle avec autant d'audace. Et tout cela était encore plus troublant de voir « son corps » et « sa voix » prononcés ces paroles.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? !

Elle hurla à plein poumon changeant immédiatement de sujet en tentant vainement d'essayer de se faire à l'idée que sous les traits du garçon qui était son petit-ami, se cachait l'âme impitoyable de l'homme qu'était Klaus.

- Tu aimerais savoir si on peut encore utiliser le présent pour parler de ce cher Tyler ?

À mesure que Klaus parlait, il se rapprochait avec une grande lenteur d'elle. Et celle-ci reculait instinctivement à chaque fois comme une proie face à son prédateur.

L'originel était ravi de garder l'impact qu'il aimait avoir sur elle malgré ce corps dans lequel il vivait. Alors que la seule chose à laquelle Caroline pouvait penser, était de rapidement se sortir de se guêpier dans lequel il voulait l'enfermer.

- Dis-moi la vérité ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? ! Déclara-t-elle le plus fermement possible, tentant de retrouver une certaine contenance.

Même si elle avait un mal fou à se faire à l'idée, son instinct réagissait mécaniquement pour elle. Comme si il savait que l'homme qui était devant elle n'était plus Tyler.

- Disons que ton amie Bonnie a su se montrer très utile et au bon moment. Sa magie a dépassé de loin mes espérances et c'est grâce à celle-ci que j'ai put accaparer ce corps jusqu'à ce que le mien me soit rendu. Pendant ce temps ton vieux copain fait un petit somme.

- Alors il est encore en vie… Elle soupira de réel soulagement pendant dix bonne secondes et poursuivit. Et Bonnie est la responsable de tout ça ? Je ne comprends pas. C'est…

- Je crois qu'elle essayait de vous sauver. Ce qui, tu peux l'avouer, n'est pas une si mauvaise chose… J'aurais été déçu si mon départ avait signifié le tien. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit auparavant tu mérites de vivre et de découvrir le monde non pas de rester cacher au fond de l'ennuie de cette pitoyable ville.

Excédé par son sujet préféré qui revenait sans cesse sur le devant de la scène, Caroline lâcha sans réel conscience des mots qui s'apprêtait à sortir de sa bouche :

- Même si je viens à voyager de pays en pays, pour profiter du monde et de ce qu'il a offrir, ce ne sera jamais avec toi ! Met-toi ça dans la tête ! Tu n'es pas digne de moi !

Subitement, alors qu'elle se trouvait à présent presque collé au mur, elle fut plaquée avec fermeté contre la paroi froide et dure du souterrain. L'avant bras droit de « Tyler » bloquait sa gorge tandis que l'autre maintenait avec emprise l'épaule gauche de Caroline. La jeune fille était tétanisée sous le joug de Klaus mais se laissa étrangement envoûté par les mots qu'il utilisa par la suite alors qu'il desserrait légèrement sa prise.

- Ecoutes-moi bien. Venant de toi, il y a beaucoup de choses que je suis capable d'accepter mais ne tente pas ta chance pour autant. Tu auras beau te convaincre que mes paroles ne font pas écho en toi mais, moi, je sais comment tu penses. Tu es bien trop spéciale pour une vie aussi simple que ce que tu imagine vouloir auprès de tes amis et - il pointa ses pouces dans sa direction - auprès de lui.

- Parce que tu imagines qu'être avec toi serait synonyme d'un conte de fée ? Répliqua-t-elle ardemment tout proche de son visage.

Elle le vit alors affiché un rictus radieux, accompagné d'un regard vivement aguicheur avant qu'il ne murmure tout bas à son oreille :

- Ce ne sont pas les contes de fées qui t'attirent amour.

Il se dégagea simplement après sa riposte, sans aucun mouvement brusque, comme si il n'avait pas énoncé toutes ces choses totalement hors de propos.

Il était bien content de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur elle, même si telle qu'il l'avait aperçut à plusieurs reprises, il savait qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à reprendre pieds.

Et au même moment, Caroline qui n'arrivait finalement plus à mettre un brin d'ordre dans ses idées, préféra revenir à quelque chose qu'elle avait mis de côté, trop prise par ses agaçantes interactions avec Klaus :

- Tu parlais de Bonnie… Tu disais qu'elle avait fait ça pour nous protéger. Mais pourquoi Tyler ? Il était d'accord ? Il m'a dit dans la soirée qu'il devait retrouver Bonnie et après le seul moment où je l'ai revu c'était dans la cave après ta soi-disant mort. Mais il ne m'a rien dit…

Klaus craint d'un coup qu'elle ne fasse un rapprochement qu'il préférait éviter aux risques de s'attirer ses foudres pour un long moment. Déjà qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir de rétorquer résolument à bon nombre de ses répliques. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle sache que c'était lui et non pas Tyler qui lui avait fait ses adieux. Si elle devait découvrir la vérité, il devait avant ça se rapprocher d'elle.

Avant que Caroline ne risque de déduire quoique se soit, il l'interrompit désinvolte :

- Tu sais Bonnie aura certainement plus de réponses à t'offrir. Elle voulait que l'on parle de cette situation tous les trois de toute façon.

- Pourquoi seulement nous trois ?

- Parce qu'elle comme moi ne tenons pas à ce que votre joyeuse bande soit au courant. Du moins pas avant que je n'ai retrouvé mon corps. Après ça, se sera évident de toute façon…

- Et si je décidais d'aller tous les voir pour leur en parler ? Leur dire de cacher ton cercueil avant que tu ne mettes la main dessus ?

- Je sais que tu en serais tout à fait capable. Mais pense à une chose… Si je me souviens bien, toi et Tyler êtes en danger vis-à-vis du conseil. Vous êtes recherchés. Et contrairement à mon ancien corps, un simple pieu aurait les moyens de me tuer. Dénonce-moi et je te promets de me mettre en première ligne pour recevoir le premier coup. Et après ça tu pourras dire au revoir à la vie, à celle de Tyler ainsi que qu'à celle de tous ceux qui sont de ma lignée. Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais être responsable d'autant de morts.

Elle le regarda férocement comme jamais elle n'avait posé les yeux sur « Tyler » alors qu'elle se savait piégée. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Pour le moment, il avait toutes les cartes en mains. Cependant le jour où il laisserait finalement le corps de Tyler, il se rendrait compte à quel point il était devenu vulnérable. Il existait toujours le pieu de Chêne blanc –inutilisable sur lui au risque de mourir mais pas sur ses frères et sœurs -, la possibilité de dessécher son corps et surtout, maintenant qu'Elena était devenue vampire, il ne pourrait plus compter sur son armée d'hybride pour se protéger.

Et à cette réflexion, Caroline ne put retenir le rire nerveux qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Il n'était même pas encore au courant de ce changement conséquent et n'allait très certainement pas beaucoup apprécier.

- Qui a-t-il de si drôle ?

- Rien. Rien du tout…

Klaus l'observa suspicieusement s'interrogeant sur ce qui avait pu causer cette hilarité et sur la rapidité qu'elle avait mit à lancer ces derniers mots. Quelque chose clochait car elle était loin de pouvoir rire des évènements. Cela dit il préféra laisser cela de côté et reprit le timbre provocant :

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire : aller tout raconter aux frères Salvatore ou passer ces quelques jours avec moi étant donner que toi et Tyler étiez censé resté caché ?

- Jusqu'à avoir vu Bonnie je ne dirais rien à personne. Mais si j'apprends que tu as menti à propos du fait que Tyler soit encore en vie, je n'aurais aucune pitié envers toi. Répondit-elle sûr d'elle évitant soigneusement la deuxième partie de sa question.

- T'ai-je déjà menti sur quoique se soit ?

Puis face à cette question, Caroline dû avouer qu'il s'était toujours montré honnête envers elle. Parfois même un peu trop.

- Il… Il faut que j'y aille.

- Sans même dire au revoir. Lâcha-t-il ironiquement alors qu'il percevait le grand trouble de la blonde. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Il fera jour dans moins d'une heure et j'ai des choses à faire qui ne te regarde pas.

- Dès aujourd'hui tout ce que tu feras me concernera.

Sans chercher à comprendre la portée de cette dernière phrase ou même à songer y répondre, Caroline utilisa précipitamment sa grande vitesse pour quitter les lieux et tous ces secrets.

* * *

Elle ralentit après s'être enfoncée à plus d'un kilomètre dans la forêt. Pas loin de là, elle s'assit sur un tronc couché au sol et ferma les yeux afin de bloquer toute la confusion de son esprit. Après de longues secondes, elle put enfin faire le vide dans sa tête ayant cloisonné les péripéties plus que rocambolesque de cette nuit.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans même qu'elle en est conscience. Elle sentait les rayons du soleil commencer à réchauffer très faiblement le froid de sa peau. Les insectes, oiseaux ou autres mammifères se déplaçaient ici et là autour d'elle. Son sens de l'ouï surdéveloppé la laissait deviner toute la vie qui se cachait dans chaque recoin de la grandeur de ces bois. Et à part ce monde-ci rien d'autre ne semblait existé durant ce court moment.

Mais voilà, la réalité était si forte qu'elle finit inévitablement par se remémorer tout ce qui c'était passé. Elle ouvrit les yeux après presque une heure au vue de l'aurore qui pointait le bout de son nez et préféra penser aux faits l'un après l'autre pour arriver à les gérer un minimum avant de retrouver les autres tout à l'heure. Surtout qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait droit à tous les détails et espérait qu'il n'y ait plus de mauvaise surprise pendant au moins le reste de cette journée.

Entre Elena qui était devenu vampire mais qui ignorait encore si elle accomplirait la transition finale. Entre la mort définitive d'Alaric qui avait accompagné celle d'Elena ainsi que toute cette histoire très brouillon à propos de Klaus qui était dans le corps de Tyler et cela grâce à Bonnie Caroline souhaitait que tout s'arrête là.

C'était plus que suffisant pour une seule personne. Rien que la dernière chose qu'elle avait dû affronter était déjà bien trop lourde à porter.

Klaus était Tyler. Il vivait dans son corps.

Et étrangement alors qu'elle se remémorait le moment qu'elle venait de passé avec lui, elle se rendit compte que c'était comme si son instinct naturel de réaction face à Klaus était soudainement ressurgi. Malgré le fait qu'il habitait le corps de Tyler, son aura irradiait dans chaque mimique, sourire, paroles…

Et des mots, il en avait encore prononcé quantité. Jouant avec prétention entre la finesse et la menace.

* * *

Elle marchait tranquillement depuis une demi-heure, suivant la discrétion de certaines rues, et restait aux aguets de chaque bruit et ombre. Elle n'ignorait pas que chaque membre du conseil cherchait à lui mettre la main dessus. Et s'il le faisait, elle ne donnait pas chère de sa peau. Chacun d'entre eux connaissait parfaitement bien ses faiblesses.

Elle avait besoin de repasser chez elle, ne serait-ce que pour prendre une douche, quelques affaires et s'en aller vite fait avant que la garde ne débarque chez elle.

Malheureusement pour elle, à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres, cachée derrière une barricade d'une maison voisine, elle fut bien vite déçue et devint très irrités. Trois hommes et une femme attendait dehors avec sa mère ainsi que le mère, ayant une discussion houleuse. Caroline fit le vide en elle et se concentra pour capter la conversation :

_- Où sont-ils ?_ Déclara un des hommes d'une trentaine d'année au bouc grisonnant aux deux femmes.

_- Même si je le savais, je ne dirais rien ! _

_- Il est dans votre intérêt de nous dire où ils sont allés. Vous avez caché ça bien trop longtemps et si vous ne parlez pas nous devrons prendre des mesures à votre encontre._

_- Faîtes ce que vous voulez de nous mais jamais je dénoncerai mon fils ni sa fille. _Lâcha le Maire sereine.

_- Et croyez-bien que si vous ne voulez pas vous exprimez… nous allons nous assurer du soutien d'un « Gardien »._

Subitement un silence tendu suivit la déclaration de l'homme au bouc. Caroline n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose mais face au désarroi de sa mère et de celle de Tyler, elle sut que tout ceci n'annonçait certainement pas une bonne nouvelle.

_- Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Ils sont trop… imprévisibles. _Balbutia sa mère.

_- Ce serait de la folie ! _Mme Forwood compléta.

_- Peut-être mais la situation est devenu tout simplement ingérable. Qui sait combien de ces créatures vous cachez encore !_

_- Et puis vrai à dire, Mme le Maire, connaissant l'étrange particularité de votre fils à être moitié loup-garou et moitié vampire, je suis sur qu'une telle affaire pourrait en intéresser au moins un. _Rajouta Mme Lewis mesquinement. Elle était une blonde quarantenaire aux yeux de serpents que Caroline n'avait jamais appréciés.

- Caroline ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Dans un sursaut la blonde se retourna vers son voisin qui était debout sur son porche, la regardant d'un œil perplexe.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, s'approcha avec rapidité jusqu'à Mr Matthews. Elle l'hypnotisa lui faisant oublier sa présence sur son gazon et s'enfuit à plusieurs mètres en l'espace d'une seconde.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta après une minutes de course à la lisière d'un bois, pas très loin de la maison des Gilbert, elle craint encore que le sort ne s'abatte à nouveau sur eux plus rapidement que prévu.

Ecourtant ses réflexions, elle finit le reste du trajet qui la mena chez Elena et Jeremy. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et débarqua tout simplement dans le hall. Et lorsqu'elle atterrit dans les lieux, après toutes les dernières mésaventures, elle eut l'impression que cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas mise les pieds ici.

Dès qu'elle referma la porte toute la maison se mit en marche et vint à sa rencontre. Jeremy arriva de la cuisine tandis qu'Elena, Damon et Stefan descendirent rapidement par les escaliers. Sa meilleure amie, souffrant de toute évidence de la soif, vint directement la serrer dans ses bras, ayant un certain mal à contrôler sa nouvelle force :

- Eh ! Comment tu vas ?

- C'est pas la grande forme mais c'est toujours mieux que tout à l'heure.

- Tu l'as retrouvé ? Je veux dire… son corps ? Demanda Jeremy alors qu'Elena desserrait tout juste son étreinte.

D'un coup toutes les paires d'yeux étaient rivés vers elle, attendant une réponse qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à inventer au vue de la situation.

- Je… Oui… Mais j'ai préféré le… le cacher pour le moment. Tenta-t-elle maladroitement.

- Pourquoi ça ? Continua Stephan.

- Je ne me sentais pas prête pour… Enfin vous voyez…

Jouer sur la corde sensible fonctionna au-delà de ses espérances puisque Elena en posant la main sur son épaule transmit la pensée générale :

- On comprend ne t'en fais pas. On a tout le temps pour ça encore…

- Merci.

Bon sang ! Elle se sentait mal de jouer ainsi avec eux, de ne pas pouvoir leur dire la vérité. Elle avait donné sa parole afin de préserver Tyler et par la même occasion Klaus et toute sa lignée. Ce dernier avait un certain talent pour repérer votre talon d'Achylle et s'amuser avec à vos dépends. Elle lui en voulait tellement pour tout ce qu'il avait amené avec lui ainsi que pour cette faculté qu'il avait à comprendre trop de choses en elle.

- Au fait, j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu n'as pas répondu. Déclara Elena alors qu'il s'avançait tous dans le salon pour s'y installer.

- Mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie et disons que je ne peux plus retourner chez moi pour le recharger maintenant. Répondit Caroline en s'asseyant enfin sur le confort d'un fauteuil.

- Comment ça ?

- Alaric a dit au Conseil ce que nous sommes, Tyler et moi. Confessa-t-elle. Ils sont à notre recherche en ce moment même.

- Comme si on n'avait pas déjà assez problème. Il faut maintenant que ces youpins reviennent fouiner un peu partout.

- Tu sais tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux. Coupa Elena faisant fit des divagations de Damon.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais…

Dans l'instant elle fut interrompue, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Bonnie. Et à son apparition, Caroline se contracta naturellement. « Elle » savait tout ce qu'il se passait dans le dos de tous leurs amis. Elena se leva spontanément et vint serrer la sorcière dans ses bras – au courant de la situation de toute évidence – avant qu'elles ne viennent toutes deux s'installer dans le salon.

Quand Bonnie passa devant la blonde, elles se jetèrent toutes deux un regard qui en disait long sur les questions muettes qu'elles se posaient. Et l'une comme l'autre devina que l'échange des corps et la personne qui en était responsable n'était plus un secret à présent.

- Ça va vous deux ? Interrogea Stefan quelque peu perplexe.

- Très bien. Déclarèrent-elles d'une même voix.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous là il serait peut-être tant de parler de tout ce qu'il s'est passé et de trouver des solutions.

Et dans les minutes qui suivirent, rien ne leur fut épargné. Ils eurent tous les détails sordides de la soirée qu'ils avaient vécue. Chacun eut son temps de parole jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive aux décisions qu'il allait falloir prendre concernant, avant tout, la transformation récente d'Elena qui ne s'était toujours pas nourrit.

Celle-ci comme les frères Salvatores avait préféré attendre afin de savoir s'il n'y avait pas une autre option. Et celle-ci concernait bien évidemment Bonnie.

- Ecoute Bonnie, on se demandait si tu ne connaissais pas un moyen d'inverser le processus. Est-ce qu'il est trop tard ?

- Je suis désolé Elena mais ce serait bien trop risqué d'essayer quoique se soit. Je ne pense pas avoir les capacités pour une telle chose. Et de toute façon le temps de faire des recherches, il serait très certainement trop tard pour toi… Je suis navré mais je crois qu'il ne te reste qu'une chose à faire.

Caroline épia Bonnie du regard sans que personne n'en ait conscience alors que tous les regards étaient posés sur Elena. La blonde se demandait si elle ne baissait pas les bras trop vite. Franchement, si elle était capable d'inter-changer l'esprit de Klaus dans le corps Tyler tout en protégeant le corps du premier du pieu en chêne blanc qui l'avait perforé, c'était que c'est pouvoir devait être plus développé qu'elle ne le laissait sous-entendre.

- Et tu ne vas même pas essayer quelque chose ?

La phrase de Caroline résonna dans le silence gênant qui s'était installé alors que les visages désorienté flottaient jusqu'à elle.

- Et risquer de la mettre encore plus en danger ? Voir même de la tuer plus qu'elle ne l'est ? !

- Pourtant j'avais cru comprendre que la puissance de tes pouvoirs s'étaient agrandi _ces derniers temps_.

Les deux amies menaient un véritable combat contenu. L'une intimant à Caroline d'arrêter son petit jeu quant celle-ci essayait de lui montrer toute la tromperie qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive toutes les deux ? Interrogea Damon assez exaspéré.

- Rien. _Pour l'instant, _ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important.

- Oui. Ce n'est qu'une simple divergence d'opinion.

Dès qu'elle prononça ces mots, Caroline sut à quel point ceux-ci étaient loin de ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Surtout qu'elle ignorait totalement ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé et elle voulait à tout prix des réponses à chacune de ses questions. Elle devait trouver un sens à toute cette histoire. Car même si elle voulait bien comprendre, comme l'avait dit Klaus, que Bonnie avait fait ça pour les protéger il restait toujours de lourde part d'ombre.

- Bref, je crois qu'il ne nous reste qu'une seule solution. Si toutefois tu souhaites conclure le processus. Souffla tristement Stefan en s'adressant à Elena mettant de côté l'attitude de Caroline et Bonnie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Evidemment qu'elle va le faire ! S'emporta Damon.

- Si je dis ça c'est parce que c'est choix. Même si je ne le supporterais pas…

- Arrête un peu de jouer les nobles cœurs ! Subitement, le regard noir, il se tourna vers la femme qu'il aimait et articula très sérieusement. De gré ou de force je te ferais boire. Tu aurais beau me détester pour ça, je m'en fiche. Il n'en sera pas autrement. C'est clair ?

Tout le monde vit alors la colère d'Elena se peindre sur ses traits en une demi-seconde pourtant elle grogna simplement et déclara soumise à la volonté de Damon :

- De toute façon, tu sais très bien que je vais le faire. Elle regarda alors Jeremy qui s'était fait très discret depuis le début de leur discussion. Je ne te laisserai jamais seul.

Le frère et la sœur se sourire chaleureusement avant que Damon ne coupe ce petit élan d'émotivité.

- Très bien. Puisque la décision est prise, cela nous amène à ce dont nous avons discuté depuis plus d'une heure à l'étage.

Les trois compères, Elena, Damon et Stefan se regardèrent tous en biais.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Les interrogea Caroline.

- Eh bien, les garçons pensaient que… enfin qu'il serait mieux que j'apprenne à contrôler ma nouvelle condition loin de Mystic Falls… Les cours se terminent dans une semaine en plus donc le moment serait tout choisi.

- Vous partiriez quand ? Demanda Jeremy assez inquiet.

- Dès ce soir. Devança Damon.

- Quoi ? ! Après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça…

- Ecoute Jeremy, je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur. Et puis ce ne serait que pour quelques semaines.

- De toute façon, il n'y a pas à en discuter avec toi.

- Damon ! Arrête un peu maintenant ! Lâcha Stefan.

- Non, il faut qu'il comprenne. Répliqua-t-il puis s'adressa à Jeremy. Si elle venait à perdre le contrôle en ta présence qui sait ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver. Tu pourrais mourir.

- Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai encore ma bague.

- Oui et on a tous bien vu l'effet que cela à eu sur Alaric…

Au nom de l'ami perdu tout le monde se tut un bref instant avant que Damon ne poursuive implacable :

- De toute façon il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête et ça marche encore plus pour toi – il regarda une seconde Elena – que tout a changé. Plus tôt vous aurez accepté cet état de fait et mieux ce sera… Pour chacun de nous…

Le mutisme régna pendant une longue minute après la dernière déclaration de Damon.

Caroline avait du mal à croire que trois ans plus tôt la plus grosse crainte qu'elle pouvait avoir était de prendre trop de poids et de ne plus entrer dans ses robes. Autant dire qu'un long chemin avait été parcourut.

Maintenant s'il n'arrivait pas un incident grave, un blessé ou un mort pendant une semaine, il pouvait vraiment s'estimer heureux.

Elle regarda Elena essayer de saisir chacune des paroles de Damon qui sonnait comme la seule vérité. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas partie le jour où elle avait été transformée mais si elle aurait put faire l'initiation que son amie se préparait moralement à faire, elle aurait peut-être put éviter de tuer cet homme.

- Damon a raison. Je pense que t'éloigner ne pourra que t'aider Elena. Souffla Bonnie interrompant finalement le silence.

Dans la seconde alors que la conversation autour du départ des trois reprenait de plus belle, Caroline ne put s'empêcher de penser que la réaction de la sorcière était liée à Klaus.

Et là, ça la frappa brutalement. Alors que le groupe divaguait sur les détails de leur petit voyage, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. Elle était persuadé que Bonnie avait déjà réfléchit à tout ça à la seconde où on avait dû lui annoncer la transformation d'Elena. Si elle refusait de l'aider à trouver un moyen de lui rendre son humanité c'était surement parce qu'elle savait que Klaus n'aurait plus la possibilité de se créer une armée d'hybride si Elena restait morte.

- Caroline ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Trop perdu dans ses réflexions, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Stefan s'adressait à elle :

- J'étais en train de dire que tu devrais probablement venir avec nous étant donné ta situation avec le Conseil. En plus on pourrait avoir besoin de ton aide.

Du regard elle remercia Stefan pour son attention. Si seulement elle avait put. S'éloigner de Mystic Falls lui aurait fait le plus grand bien. Mais avec toute la bizarrerie de l'affaire Bonnie/Klaus, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester sur place.

- J'aurais bien aimé mais il faut que je garde un œil sur ma mère et celle de Tyler. Avec le conseil, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver. Et puis…

Elle s'apprêta à leur révéler la conversation pas très rassurante qu'elle avait surprise un peu plus tôt mais curieusement elle se rattrapa au dernier moment :

- Et puis j'ai fait une promesse à Tyler…

Les autres ne cherchèrent pas l'interroger plus longtemps à l'entente du prénom de l'hybride qu'il croyait définitivement mort.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, tu peux rester ici. Murmura doucement Elena, les traits de plus en plus dur de par la soif dévorante qu'elle devait ressentir.

- C'est gentil mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'un des premiers endroits qu'ils garderont sur surveillance.

- Je m'occupe de cacher Caroline. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Intervient Bonnie sous le regard désapprobateur de la blonde que personne ne capta.

- Bien. Alors je suppose que tout est réglé pour le moment. Soupira Stefan.

- Non il reste encore une chose à régler. Sourit Damon en pointant sa bague du doigt.

Puis sachant que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire, Caroline décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Mais pour aller où ?

Et dès qu'elle se posa la question, son esprit répondit pour elle en murmurant dans un coin de sa tête le nom de Klaus. Elle n'apprécia pas spécialement l'attention qu'elle se devait de lui apporter. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire c'était ainsi.

Elle se leva, prit Elena à part alors que tous les garçons et Bonnie partirent directement dans la cuisine. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait la revoir avant son départ au risque de se mettre trop à découvert alors elle en profita pour lui dire au revoir tout de suite.

Malgré le fait qu'elles savaient toutes deux qu'elles se reverraient plus vite qu'elles ne l'imaginaient, les adieux furent très émouvants. Caroline tentait du mieux possible de lui apporter tous le soutien dont elle avait besoin avec un certain savoir-faire, il fallait l'avouer.

Finalement lorsque Caroline passa le porche, toujours à l'affût d'un rôdeur cherchant à lui mettre la main dessus, elle entendit la porte qu'elle venait juste de fermer se rouvrir derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Bonnie s'avancer jusqu'à elle. L'une en face de l'autre au milieu de l'allée, la brune commença la première sous les prunelles indécises de Caroline :

- Je sais ce que tu dois te dire mais avant de faire des conclusions hâtives, laisse-moi une chance de tout t'expliquer. Elle lui tendit un papier. Retrouve-moi là-bas dans deux heures.

Et sans rien rajouter elle repartit dans la maison, laissant Caroline confuse.

* * *

Comme prévu, deux heures plus tard, Caroline vint jusqu'aux lieux que Bonnie lui avait indiqué sur le plan qu'elle avait dessiné. Et quand elle arriva à destination, elle se demanda pourquoi diable son amie l'avait envoyé ici.

À quatre ou cinq kilomètres de la ville, à l'orée d'une grande forêt typique de la région, elle repéra bien vite l'église abandonnée désigné.

Il s'agissait d'un vieux bâtiment en pierre blanche dont elle ignorait totalement l'existence. La végétation avait repris ses droits sur les murs de la bâtisse, lui permettant de se confondre facilement avec la nature environnante. Les anciens pavés du chemin y conduisant étaient recouverts ici et là de racine et d'imposante touffe d'herbe.

Elle s'approchait d'une démarche souple de l'ancien temple en ruminant la même chose depuis presque deux heures maintenant.

Après avoir quitté la maison des Gilbert, elle s'était immédiatement rendu au caveau dans l'espoir (?) d'y retrouver Klaus afin d'avoir plus de réponses. Cependant celui-ci avait disparut lorsqu'elle y était revenue.

L'attente était de plus en plus insupportable. Surtout qu'après la discussion qu'elle allait avoir avec Bonnie, elle se demandait ce qu'elle adviendrait. Elle avait dit qu'elle trouverait un moyen de la cacher le temps que toute cette histoire avec le conseil ne se tasse mais cela risquait de prendre un certain temps. Particulièrement si ces derniers mettaient déjà un plan en place où il était question d'un « Gardien ».

Elle avait préféré taire ce sujet qui pouvait s'avérer primordial aux autres tout à l'heure car elle les savait déjà suffisamment occuper avec le cas d'Elena. Si elle en avait parlé, Elena et les deux frères Salvatores aurait pris la décision de rester et pour son amie, elle avait décidé de rester muette.

Quand elle fut enfin devant la double et grande porte en bois, avec vigilance, elle ouvrit celle-ci. Des battements d'ailes effrayées par son entrée se firent entendre dès qu'elle pénétra dans les lieux. Le jour pénétrait dans le lieu Saint par divers endroit offrant plus de lumière qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé de l'extérieur. Les bancs couchés au sol pour certain n'était que peu nombreux au vu de la taille de l'édifice et l'autel religieux n'était même plus présent.

Puis pendant qu'elle continuait son tour d'horizon un raclement de gorge éloquent vint troubler sa découverte. Elle se retourna immédiatement sur ses gardes vers le son et lorsqu'elle vit « Tyler » la joie naquit de nouveau en elle.

Cependant elle arriva aussi vite qu'elle s'évapora lorsqu'un sourire des plus insolents se dessina sur ses lèvres lui rappelant bien vite qui était la personne en face d'elle.

Dans un coin sur la gauche où était encastré un escalier, elle vit Klaus en bas de ceux-ci s'avancer jusqu'à elle.

- Je t'ai manqué ?

- …

Elle ne répondit rien et croisa fermement ses bras sur son torse ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer un peu plus si c'était possible son sourire.

- Allons Caroline. Sachant que l'on va cohabiter ensemble quelques jours, il est peut-être tant de te montrer un peu plus… ouverte. Dit-il fièrement accentuant intentionnellement le dernier mot.

- Attends… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? !

- Il a dit que vous devriez rester ici tous les deux pendant quelques temps.

Caroline virevolta vers la grande porte d'entrée qu'elle avait laissée ouverte pour tomber sur Bonnie qui flânait jusqu'à eux. La mâchoire tombante, elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle avait entendu. À vrai dire elle ne l'acceptait pas.

- C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Rassure-moi Bonnie ?

- Malheureusement, non.

La blonde regarda de nouveau Klaus qui avait utilisé sa surprise pour s'approcher et se tenir juste à côté d'elle alors qu'il lui soufflait d'un timbre victorieux :

- C'est un plaisir colocataire.

Fin de chapitre.

* * *

**C'est terminé pour le chapitre 2 mais vous inquiétez pas trop, le chapitre 3 doit arriver- si tout va bien - dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.**

**Je vous promets bien plus de scène entre Klaus et Caroline dans le prochains maintenant que tout est plus ou moins en ordre. **

**Hésitez pas à m'écrire une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé (ou pas aimé). Je réponds toujours.**

**A bientôt !**


	4. chapitre 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous**

**Je suis désolé si la suite à tarder à venir mais avec les examens j'ai dû m'arrêter d'écrire pendant plusieur jours.**

**En tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les chapitres précédents. **

******Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de tappe mais j'écrit surtout cette histoire au feeling même si j'ai déjà ma conclusion ;)**

******Réponses au reviews anonymes : **

******mariie : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je fais bien sur tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il soit souvent ensemble ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira au moins tout autant.**

******Coralie : Je suis contente si ça t'as plu. Merci pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir. En espérant ne pas te décevoir avec la suite :)**

******Hina-chuppa : Merci pour ta review et pour découvrir le vrai de leur colacation se sera dans le prochains chapitres. Là c'est juste une entrée en matière pour dégager encore quelques zones d'ombres. J'espère que ça te plaira.**

******Estelle : Merci de ta review, j'apprécie. Sinon pour la relation entre les deux ça devrait déjà se dégager un peu dans le prochain chapitre. Mais bon je dis rien et te laisse découvrir celui-ci.**

******Bonne lectures à tous **

* * *

_Caroline virevolta vers la grande porte d'entrée qu'elle avait laissée ouverte pour tomber sur Bonnie qui flânait jusqu'à eux. La mâchoire tombante, elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle avait entendu. À vrai dire elle ne l'acceptait pas._

_- C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Rassure-moi Bonnie ?_

_- Malheureusement, non._

_La blonde regarda de nouveau Klaus qui avait utilisé sa surprise pour s'approcher et se tenir juste à côté d'elle alors qu'il lui soufflait d'un timbre victorieux _

_- C'est un plaisir colocataire._

Il devait y avoir une erreur. Elle espérait férocement avoir mal compris la portée des mots qui avaient été prononcés. Incrédule, la jeune fille ne cessait de tourner la tête vers Bonnie et Klaus à la recherche d'un signe qui la laisserait croire qu'ils ne faisaient que jouer à ses dépens. Pourtant rien ne venait.

Entre les traits sévères mais néanmoins compatissant de la sorcière et le regard enjôleur et totalement satisfait de l'originel, Caroline sentait le malaise grandir en elle. Car vivre avec Klaus était loin d'être une chose qu'elle pouvait accepter de gaieté de cœur. Il était _censé_ représenté tout ce qu'elle devait mépriser, être son ennemi et à présent elle voyait clairement qu'on ne lui permettrait pas de refuser. La mine qu'affichait Bonnie alors que celle-ci s'était approchée d'eux, était suffisamment éloquente.

Cela dit, elle ne se gênerait pas à refuser de toutes ses forces. Jusqu'à ce que cette abracadabrante idée ait été oubliée. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle prévoyait…

- Il est absolument hors de question que je _vive_ avec _lui, _– elle le pointa du doigt sans un regard pour lui -, dans _cet_ endroit pendant plusieurs jours ! S'emporta-t-elle à l'adresse de Bonnie appuyant durement certains mots.

- J'ai déjà retournée la chose plusieurs fois Caroline et il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre choix qui s'impose.

- Pourquoi devrai-je rester ici avec lui ? ! Donne moi ne serait-ce qu'une bonne raison.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la mâchoire crispée par la colère, Caroline remarqua rapidement l'exaspération de Bonnie qui répondit franchement :

- Je vais t'en donner trois. Tout d'abord parce que tu es recherché partout en ville par des gens qui ne cherchent qu'à te mettre un pieu dans le cœur. Ensuite je ne pense pas que tu laisserais le « corps » de Tyler entre les mains de Klaus. Après, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour garder un œil sur lui à tout instant…

Adossé nonchalamment à la paroi du mur depuis quelques secondes, ce dernier qui écoutait leur conversation d'une oreille distraite pour connaître déjà tous les détails, tilta à la dernière raison énoncée. Il ne s'attendait pas réellement à un tel culot de la sorcière alors amusé il lui coupa la parole :

- Alors tu souhaites déjà avancer tes pions ?

Bonnie vira alors son regard jusqu'à lui, délaissant quelque secondes Caroline :

- Nous avons peut-être un accord pour le moment mais dès que tu retourneras là où est ta place, je ferais tout pour t'empêcher de nuire. Donc je préfère éviter dès à présent de te laisser beaucoup de marge.

- Tu devrais savoir que quand je souhaite faire quelque chose rien ne m'arrête.

- Tu veux parier ?

Celui-ci s'esclaffa face à la naïveté qu'entraînait la jeunesse. Spécialement quand la jeunesse pensait être suffisamment puissante pour se mettre en travers de sa route.

Puis subitement, Caroline excessivement révolter, les coupa fermement :

- Vous comptez continuer ce jeu là toute la journée ? Parce que Bonnie pour ta gouverne, tout ton plan pour surveiller Klaus repose sur moi.

Elle se retourna pour rajouter à l'attention de Klaus, une flamme vivante brûlant aux confins de ses prunelles plaisant énormément à ce dernier.

- Quant à toi. Tu restes ce que tu es alors ne crois pas que même si je viens à rester avec toi…

- Donc, tu y as déjà songé ? L'interrompit-il taquin en penchant méthodiquement la tête.

- Non, certainement pas !

- Il en faudrait un peu plus pour me convaincre. Lâcha-t-il après un bref soupir.

À cet instant les deux vampires ne décollèrent pas une seule seconde le regard l'un de l'autre. Aucun n'était prêt à montrer la moindre faille dans leur muraille. Pendant ces quelques seconde ils en oublièrent jusqu'à la présence de la sorcière, bien trop accaparé par l'aura offensive de leur opposé.

- Bon… et si on s'asseyait histoire que je puisse tout t'expliquer Caroline.

Cette dernière revint immédiatement sur Terre pour répondre assez confuse à la brune :

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Et alors que les deux, lui tournant à présent le dos, s'assirent sur l'un des bancs de bois, Klaus ne put s'empêcher de sourire de contentement face à la façon dont lui et Caroline venaient d'interagir. Il pouvait le sentir il y avait une ardente intensité qui se cachait derrière ces longs regards qui leur arrivaient de partager. Et il aimait vraiment ça.

Il les rejoint rapidement se tenant debout au côté de Caroline alors que Bonnie entamait déjà son discours qui allait s'annoncer bien ennuyant. Malgré tout il savait que la blonde avait besoin de réponses à bon nombres de ses questions.

La sorcière lui expliqua en détails ce qui avait été mis en œuvre afin d'éviter la mort de Klaus et de toute sa lignée. Elle lui raconta pourquoi elle avait dû faire appel à Tyler. Celui-ci étant un hybride comme l'originel, les chances de réussites étaient bien plus grande. Car bien que ses pouvoirs se développaient – trop ? – rapidement, elle ne pouvait encore avoir un contrôle absolu sur eux. En poursuivant, elle n'omit surtout pas le fait qu'elle avait utilisé le même genre de magie qu'avait usé Klaus lorsqu'il avait fait appel à une sorcière pour habiter le corps d'Alaric et que donc, Tyler reviendrait une fois qu'elle aurait inversé le sort.

Et pendant que Caroline absorbait plus ou moins bien chaque information, un trouble naquit automatiquement dans son esprit dû à une incohérence évidente :

- Attend une minute… Si tu as fait l'échange avant qu'Alaric ne poignarde Klaus comment se peut-il que Tyler m'ait dit adieux et ait ressentit la douleur dû à sa « mort ».

Et dans la seconde, le susnommé sut immédiatement lorsque Bonnie répondit avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'il était définitivement coincé :

- C'est impossible. L'échange était déjà fait…

Caroline se décomposa entièrement. Toujours assise, elle détourna le regard vers Klaus et sentit la rage grandir en elle alors qu'elle faisait la lumière ce qu'il avait osé lui faire :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Bonnie perplexe.

Sans prêter attention à son amie, la blonde se leva, le corps tremblant par une colère sourde qui s'infiltrait partout en elle.

- C'était toi n'est-ce pas ? ! Tu t'es fait passer pour lui à ce moment là ? !

Klaus la regarda droit au fond des yeux, sans flancher une seule seconde et ne montrer ne serait-ce qu'une once de culpabilité. Il n'avait pas à l'être. Du moins pas de son point de vue.

- Réponds ! Hurla-t-elle complètement bouleversé, surprenant les deux personnes dans la pièce.

- Oui. C'était bien moi.

- Oh mon dieu !

Caroline se plaqua la main sur les lèvres devant cette révélation. Au moment où elle avait été au plus mal, il avait profité de sa fragilité sans un remord. La manipulant à ses dépends, jouant avec ses sentiments avec une certaine délectation elle en était persuadé.

- Et si c'était à refaire, j'agirais de la même manière.

Présentement, ce fut la réplique de trop.

Klaus eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la férocité de son regard et de deviner la suite des évènements qu'il fut projeté violemment à travers la pièce sous le choc de la du poing que Caroline lui envoya en pleine mâchoire. Il atterrit dans un lourd fracas sur l'un des bancs qui ne résista pas face à la force de la collision et se brisa en des dizaines de débris.

Il sentit le sang gouter de son bras, perforé par un morceau d'une planche en bois, ainsi que celui de sa lèvre rudement mis à mal par la force de son coup. Le « blond » resta au sol totalement captivé par Caroline. Son esprit balançait entre deux envies qu'il valait mieux éviter de satisfaire : l'instinct absolu de lui faire payer un tel affront et le désir ardant de s'emparer de la finesse de ses lèvres. Et malgré la convoitise qu'il avait d'accomplir ses souhaits, il ne tenta rien face à la fureur de la jeune femme et préféra simplement se relever sans un mot.

Il s'épousseta, retira l'objet encombrant de son bras pour laisser la blessure guérir. Le temps de baisser les yeux sur la plaie pour revenir les poser sur Caroline, il fut extrêmement étonné qu'elle paraisse d'un coup plus ébranlée que jamais. Il ignorait ce qui avait pu provoquer ce subit changement mais il aurait beaucoup aimé connaître les détails de ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Et cette dernière venait tout juste de prendre conscience qu'elle avait avant tout blessée le corps de Tyler et non celui de Klaus.

À vrai dire, dès l'instants où ses derniers mots si digne de ce qu'il était avaient été prononcés, c'était comme si elle n'avait plus vu que le visage de l'Originel. Il n'y avait eu plus qu'eux et cette volonté démente de le frapper très fort afin d'évacuer le surplus émotionnel et pour avoir osé lui montrer si peu de considération.

Par la suite, elle avait seulement repris pieds lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte de la vilaine blessure à son bras lui rappelant qu'il s'agissait du corps de son petit-ami même si celui-ci s'était absenté pour quelques temps.

N'arrivant plus à supporter mentalement tous les bouleversements amenés par l'échange de ces deux êtres parfaitement distincts, elle quitta l'église hâtivement sans un regard pour les deux autres.

Elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement surtout en _sa_ présence. Même dans le corps de Tyler, il arrivait toujours à la troubler d'une façon dont il gardait le secret. De part ses mots, ses gestes, ses actes, il réussissait constamment à la mettre dans toutes ses états. Et ça elle ne l'acceptait pas.

Quand elle fut dehors, entourer par la grandeur de la nature, elle inspira fortement même si l'air n'entrait désormais plus dans ses poumons. Elle se rappelait faiblement le bien que cela procurait lorsqu'elle était humaine. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement le ressentir mais elle arrivait encore à se souvenir de la sensation.

Alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas sans en avoir conscience trop agité pour rester en place, les bruits de la démarche légère de Bonnie attirèrent son attention. Seule, fort heureusement, elle vint jusqu'à elle quelque peu contrite. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur, la dévisageant sous tous les angles pendant que Caroline refusait de tourner la tête pleinement vers elle.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'imposer tout ça. J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. S'énerva-t-elle légèrement avant de reprendre. Je suppose que Tyler n'était pas au courant de tout ton stratagème ?

- Non. Je ne lui en ai pas fait part.

- Et pourquoi ça ? ! Répliqua-t-elle durement accrochant finalement son regard.

- Parce que je savais qu'il refuserait catégoriquement de te laisser à la merci de Klaus. – Et c'est une raison suffisante pour jouer avec la vie des gens comme tu la fais ?

Bonnie pris un air profondément sérieux et lâcha le ton grave :

- Écoute… je sais que tu n'acceptes pas ce que j'ai fait. Mais quelqu'un devait agir et il s'avère que j'étais la plus décidée à sauver vos vies. Si je n'avais pas fait ça, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, toi ainsi que tous les autres seriez déjà morts.

Caroline se renfrogna quelque peu face à l'évidence des déclarations de Bonnie. Même si la façon de le faire n'avait pas été la bonne, tous pouvaient s'estimer heureux qu'elle ait eu la volonté et la capacité de réaliser un tel exploit.

- Combien de temps cela va prendre pour qu'il ne rejoigne à nouveau son corps ?

- Sept à dix jours. Tout dépend des dommages qui ont été causés. En plus de ça l'opération peut s'avérer plus difficile en sens inverse. Donc je préfère bien me préparer.

La blonde n'avait aucunement envie de passer une dizaine de jours en compagnie de Klaus, spécialement après la nouvelle découverte qu'elle venait de faire. Cependant, elle devait s'avouer, ne serait-ce que pour sa propre protection, qu'elle avait tout intérêt d'accepter ce compromis. Rester cachée était la meilleure chose à faire même si c'était avec son pire ennemi qui se trouvait malencontreusement dans une situation identique à la sienne.

Mais à la différence d'elle, lui devait déjà se sentir parfaitement comblé à l'idée de jouer avec ses nerfs pendant tous ces longs jours.

- Caroline. Peu m'importe que tu gardes un œil constant sur lui. À vrai dire étant donné que Tyler est aussi recherché que toi, je ne pense pas qu'il aille essayer de faire beaucoup de grabuges. Ce que je veux c'est que tu sois en sécurité au moins le temps de faire l'échange inverse. Après ça on trouvera autre chose pour toi et Tyler.

Et piteusement, après une liste de pour et de contre bien déséquilibré, elle s'avoua vaincu sur quelques faibles mots :

- Je resterai ici puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre option.

- Je passerai tous les jours de toute façon pour vous ramener quelques affaires et pour m'occuper du corps de Klaus.

- Vous l'avez déjà ramené ?

- Il est allé le chercher pendant que nous étions chez Elena.

- Hum…Je vois. Et à ce propos est-ce qu'i…

Soudainement Bonnie plaqua sa main sur sa bouche intimant avec le doigt de l'autre de rester silencieuse. Elle regarda la porte comme pour dire qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'il écoute leur conversation et qu'il était plus intelligent de taire certaine chose.

Alors, calmement Bonnie lâcha simplement

- Il vaut mieux attendre…

Caroline n'eu pas besoin que Bonnie aille plus loin pour comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait. Il valait mieux laisser suffisamment de temps à Damon, Stefan et Elena pour qu'il disparaisse à des centaines de kilomètres de la ville avant que Klaus ne découvre la vérité.

La jeune femme aurait dût se sentir inquiète de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir mais l'exaltation de briser le parfait petit monde dans lequel il croyait être fut plus fort que ses angoisses. Elle allait à son tour se réjouir de ses propres malheurs.

Dans l'église pendant que les deux jeunes femmes continuaient leur conversation évitant rapidement leur dernier sujet, Klaus assis nonchalamment sur l'un des bancs n'avait jusqu'à présent pas loupé la moindre miette de tout ce dont elles avaient parlé.

Il s'était sentit très satisfait lorsque que Caroline avait finalement abdiqué mais se demandait à présent la raison qui les avait poussé à s'interrompre. Il s'imagina bien Bonnie deviné qu'il écouterait avec attention leur tête-à-tête, empêchant malencontreusement à Caroline de dévoiler quelques informations qui pourraient s'avérer nécessaire. Il savait qu'étant donné l'état instable de son moral, elle pourrait avoir à tendances à baisser sa garde à des moments qu'il se voyait bien utiliser à son avantage. Et ce, dans tous les sens du terme maintenant qu'elle allait rester ici avec lui.

Peut-être cinq autres minutes s'écoulèrent avant que les deux ne reviennent au cœur de l'église. Caroline qui emboîtait le passage à Bonnie se dirigea le regard vide et sans une œillade pour lui vers l'escalier d'où il était apparu pour rejoindre ce qu'il qualifiait déjà comme _leur_ quartier.

- Elle accepte de rester mais je pense que tu le savais déjà.

- …

- Je vous ramènerais tout le nécessaire pour vous nourrir, vous laver et vous changer dès demain matin.

- Ramène de _bons_ bouquins et un nécessaire à dessin aussi. Je sais que j'aurais de quoi m'occuper – il jeta un regard du côté des escaliers que Caroline venait de grimper - mais j'ai l'impression que les premiers jours vont être difficiles. Termina-t-il sur un sourire digne des plus grands prédateurs.

- Très bien. Mais…

- Il n'y a rien à rajouter.

L'air offusqué sous la remarque impertinente de Klaus, Bonnie tourna les talons pour quitter enfin les lieux et avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, elle déclara sans s'arrêter dans sa marche :

- Tâchez de ne pas vous entretuer. J'apprécierai beaucoup.

Puis elle disparut.

Resté seul dans le lieu Saint, toujours assis contre le dossier du banc, Klaus bascula la tête en arrière dans un profond soupir. Cette semaine allait de toute évidence être extrêmement intéressante.

Décidé, il se leva après plusieurs minutes pour gravir l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au premier étage. Une fois en haut de ceux-ci il tomba face au deux couloirs qui formaient un parfait angle droit. Les murs étaient décrépis, le papier peint ternie par le temps s'effilochait en une multitude d'endroit. La dalle du sol quelque peu craquelée ne semblait pas avoir été foulée depuis un certain temps déjà même si au vu de ce qu'avait découvert Klaus dans les différentes pièces, ce dernier pensait que quelques jeunes devaient être venues traîner ici par moment. Cela dit, il semblait que plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois.

Le confort allait être assez rudimentaire mais il pouvait au moins s'estimer d'être parfaitement couvert et au sec au vue de l'état de la charpente au dessus de sa tête.

Devinant l'irritabilité de la blonde, Klaus ne chercha pas à repérer sa présence et préféra directement se diriger vers le bureau pastoral qu'il avait pris pour chambre situé au fond du couloir sur sa droite.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il fit un pas dans ce sens, un faible bruit étouffé provenant de la salle du couloir face à lui tinta son oreille. Le corridor était bien moins long que l'autre et ne comptait qu'une simple porte menant à l'emplacement de son cercueil.

Etonnement calme, il flâna jusqu'à l'entrée des lieux, ouvrit la porte avec douceur et fut stupéfait par l'image de la scène qui le submergea.

Celle-ci n'était pas féerique ou une quelconque autre baliverne telle que celle-ci mais il la trouva incroyablement poétique.

Il ne pouvait voir que le flanc droit de Caroline penchant légèrement la tête vers le bas pour observer le visage de son propre corps du cercueil qu'elle avait ouvert. Elle n'avait pas d'arme entre les mains. Rien qui ne laissait présager une quelconque attaque à l'encontre de son être inanimé.

Il n'avait rien fait pour passer inaperçu et savait pertinemment qu'elle s'était rendu compte de sa présence. Cependant rien dans ses gestes ne semblaient montrer qu'elle avait conscience qu'il était là. Il la guettait sensiblement intrigué par le regard indéchiffrable qu'elle posait sur ses traits, semblant plus captivé encore par l'effroi de ses yeux aux paupières non close.

Il avait toujours été très fort pour comprendre les autres. Après un millier d'année d'entraînement à essayer d'interpréter et d'assimiler chacune des facettes comportementale des êtres humains, l'originel pensait avoir tout vu. Malgré tout, avec elle, il ignorait bien trop souvent la portée réelle de ses réactions. Il savait ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin afin de se détacher et de prendre son envol de liberté. Mais son imprévisibilité et l'implacabilité de son honnêteté méprisante envers lui était une barrière épaisse et robuste qu'il devrait dépasser s'il voulait atteindre son cœur.

_« You don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them »_*****

La phrase lancée durement par Caroline lors de la soirée de Célébration où il l'avait convié se répercuta comme un écho en lui. Elle avait une certaine dextérité à pointer du doigt les travers de son esprit et plusieurs de ses problèmes contenus. Personne n'avait put lire en lui de cette façon depuis… toujours.

Il se fit alors la promesse silencieuse de tout faire pour arriver à créer un lien profond entre eux lui prouvant par la même occasion qu'elle avait eu tort de prononcés cette sentence.

Platement, il rejoint la jeune femme, s'installant à un maigre mètre à ses côtés. Il resta quelques secondes de plus à la contempler tandis qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour sa propre chair desséchée qui reposait devant eux.

De ce moment, Klaus apprécia hautement l'intimité funèbre qui s'en dégageait. Il ne prétendait pas connaître les émotions de Caroline pendant ce court instant mais il aurait aimé qu'elle expérimente cette même impression.

- Tout paraissait plus simple avant ton arrivé… Où devrais-je dire lorsque je n'étais encore qu'une simple humaine.

- Simple, tu dis ? Il s'agit là d'un mot qui n'a pas été créé pour toi si tu veux mon avis.

- Eh bien je n'en veux pas. Reprenant contact à la réalité sous ses doucereuses paroles, elle virevolta vers lui et s'emporta pleine de fougue. Tu as littéralement détruit ma vie et tu penses qu'après tout ça je pourrais avoir un quelconque intérêt pour toutes tes belles paroles. Va jouer ailleurs et lâche-moi deux seconde !

En un geste impatient et virulent, elle commença à se déplacer circulant derrière son dos.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'aller plus loin quand, sans crier gare, Klaus retint solidement son bras sous sa poigne. La tension s'était instantanément alourdie d'un cran alors qu'ils observaient l'un et l'autre, épaule contre épaule, un point dans des directions tout à fait opposés.

- J'ai tué des gens pour moins que ça, tu sais…

- Pas très étonnant venant d'un _monstre_. Susurra-t-elle le ton plein de venin.

Et dès l'instant où le dernier mot passa ses lèvres, le temps fut comme suspendu.

Caroline sentait le regard brûlant de Klaus mais refusait d'engager un contact avec celui-ci ayant trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y lire. Elle venait certainement de dépasser la dernière limite de la clémence dont il pouvait faire preuve et n'espérait plus qu'il se décide d'en finir rapidement avec elle.

Mais rien n'arriva.

Elle le sentit calmement relâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle pour s'avancer jusqu'au fond de la pièce et posé ses yeux sur la cime des arbres à travers la grande fenêtre de la pièce. Elle avait suivit chacun de ses mouvements avec une certaine attention, sans avoir pu constater une seule fois l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était.

- Je crois que tu peux sortir maintenant que tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire.

Il n'y avait pas une trace d'émotion dans la voix de « Tyler ». Rien ne lui permettant de deviner ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de Klaus.

Curieusement, elle aurait réellement aimé savoir surtout qu'une petite voix agaçante lui sifflait qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin en le qualifiant ainsi.

Néanmoins, elle laissa tout cela de côté et quitta dans un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule cette grande pièce afin d'aller chasser quelques animaux. Faire corps avec l'instinct prédominant de sa nature vampirique allait peut-être lui permettre de décompresser un peu.

Et pendant que Caroline descendait les marches des escaliers, un faible murmure de profonde colère se répercuta dans la pièce où se tenait encore Klaus :

- Je ne suis pas un monstre…

Fin de chapitre

* * *

***" Tu ne te lies pas aux gens parce que tu n'essayes même pas de les comprendre."**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Je tâcherai de vous déposer la suite le plus vite possible.**

**En tout cas dans le prochain on entre dans le vif de la colocation entre les deux et je pense déjà à une scène qui devrait vous plaire à vous amateur du Klaroline ;D**

******Hésitez pas à m'écrire une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé (ou pas aimé). Je réponds toujours.**

**A bientôt !**


	5. chapitre 4

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

**Voici la suite pour vous avec seulement la présence de Klaus et Caroline et croyez-moi c'est loin d'être fini ^^ **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**

**Au fait je parlait d'une scène pour les amateurs du Klaroline. J'aimerais rajouter que ce sera du Klaroline quelque peu "héroîque" ;)**

**Bref, je vous laisse découvrir sans plus tarder.**

**Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de tappe mais j'écrit surtout cette histoire au feeling même si j'ai déjà ma conclusion ;)**

**Réponses au reviews anonymes :**

**mariie : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira et je suis très contente si j'aide à te rendre un peu plus accro au Klaroline ;) EN espérant toujours te faire plaisir avec ce nouveau chapitre**

**VampireDiaries87 : Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice. Merci de t'être arrêter pour déposer un commentaire que j'ai vraiment apprécié. Ca me fait plaisir que tu appécies la situation que j'ai mis en place (même si je ne pense pas qu'il feront comme ça dans la série :p) et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**PS : Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris ou en alerte.**

* * *

Cloîtré dans le vestibule qui lui servait de chambre, Caroline ruminait depuis déjà deux bonnes heures dans son coin. Installée dans le canapé miteux qu'elle avait recouvert d'un simple drap - que Bonnie avait ramené deux jours plus tôt avec une certaine quantité d'autre fourniture -, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui incombait de faire dans une telle situation

Klaus s'était éclipsé de l'église depuis aux moins deux heures même si Caroline se doutait bien qu'il devait être parti en vadrouille depuis plus longtemps encore. Elle avait passé les trois derniers jours à éviter sa présence au maximum. N'ayant conversé avec lui qu'avec Bonnie dans les environs, cherchant perpétuellement à s'adresser le plus possible à lui par l'intermédiaire de la sorcière.

Au bout du compte la blonde n'avait ouvert la bouche pour parler à Klaus qu'en de rare occasion et toujours avec un certain mépris non dissimulé. Elle ne recherchait au grand jamais sa compagnie et avait donc passé tout son temps entre la chasse en forêt et la pièce dans laquelle elle résidait.

Elle avait eu si peu de considération pour lui que maintenant qu'il s'était évaporé dans la nature, elle se demandait s'il le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle avait le dos tourné, soit pratiquement toute la journée. Elle ne prenait même pas le risque de se laver dans la petite salle d'eau de l'étage qu'ils partageaient et préférait aller à deux kilomètres d'ici près d'un cours d'eau qu'elle avait découvert la première fois qu'elle était partie chasser dans les environs. Là-bas elle n'avait pas à craindre que Klaus n'essaie de l'épier pendant ses moments d'intimités, même si les deux fois où elle y était allé, elle était restée plus ou moins à l'affût de sa présence. Elle savait qu'il était tout à fait capable de s'amuser à la pister rien que pour son propre plaisir malsain.

Confuse dans le flot de ses pensées qui s'acharnait à se focaliser sur Klaus, elle se leva pour aller vers la fenêtre et regarder par delà l'obscurité de la nuit qui était déjà bien entamé. Comme cinq minutes plus tôt, elle ne perçut que le vent s'engouffrant entre chaque branche de la puissance impérieuse de la nature ; ainsi que les mouvements des animaux des bois à travers les fourrées assombries. Rien ne laissait présager qu'il aurait pu apparaître d'une minute à l'autre de derrière l'un de ces épais troncs.

Il n'était pas de sa responsabilité de veiller aux manigances de Klaus. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre, elle savait qu'il était surement mieux pour sa santé mentale de rester le plus loin possible de lui. Hors dans le contexte des évènements, il aurait mieux valu pour elle et tous ses amis qu'elle garde un œil attentif sur ses faits et gestes. Surtout qu'elle n'aimait pas le savoir dans le corps de Tyler à se balader et entamer l'un de ses plans dangereux qui conduisaient trop souvent à de lourdes pertes.

Elle en avait assez de rester à ruminer sa colère envers l'originel. Elle se savait plus intelligente que ça.

Décidé à mettre son amertume de côté, elle parcourut promptement le chemin jusqu'à sa porte et descendit en toute hâte aux grande porte de l'église. Elle marcha dans l'air frais et tenta de capter à l'odorat la possible piste qu'il aurait put laisser derrière lui. Mais la fragrance s'était surement dissipée depuis un long moment déjà.

Elle ne désespéra pas pour autant et décida de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, descendant au Sud du côté de Mystic Falls. Elle savait que ce n'était pas très malin cela dit si il y avait bien un lieu où pouvait être Klaus s'était bien là-bas. Et de toute façon en restant cachée dans les bois elle n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre.

Elle courut à très grande vitesse sur près de trois kilomètres, esquivant avec grâce chaque obstacle. Elle tomba par hasard sur un fin et sinueux chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait un peu plus à l'Ouest mais décida de ne pas l'emprunter continuant sa route un peu plus à l'est, l'amenant à chaque fois un peu plus de Mystic Falls.

Il n'y avait toujours nulle trace de la présence de Klaus et Caroline se demandait vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à entamer ces recherches. Elle se retrouvait comme enchaîné à lui pour les prochains jours et agir comme s'il n'avait aucune importance c'était révélé très stupide. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant.

Surtout que le comportement que le vampire avait adopté s'avérait être à des lieues de ce qu'elle s'était imaginé.

Il ne recherchait jamais sa présence, s'enfermait tout comme elle dans son coin et évitait soigneusement de s'adresser à elle. Et maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait bien, elle fut stupéfaite de reconnaître qu'il ne lui avait dit qu'un seul mot depuis ce jour où elle avait quitté la pièce où reposait son cercueil. Elle se demandait si le dernier mot qu'elle avait fait rugir entre ses lèvres avait provoqué l'attitude qu'il prenait.

- Bon sang, c'est pas comme si ses cas de conscience pouvaient m'intéresser.

Subitement, n'arrivant plus à penser correctement, elle eu le besoin oppressant de laisser les mots s'échapper de sa bouche sans aucune discrétion.

- Et puis, je suis sûr que c'est une simple mascarade. Ce serait bien son genre.

De frustration, elle frappa avec trop de force l'imposante pierre à ses pieds qui s'écrasa dans un puissant écho sur le tronc d'un arbre.

S'insultant mentalement pour sa bêtise, elle n'émit plus le moindre son à la recherche d'un bruit laissant croire qu'elle aurait été repérer. La forêt n'avait pas changé, tout était plus ou moins calme jusqu'à ce que plusieurs lumières n'apparaissent à moins d'un demi-kilomètre de là. Elle se cacha instinctivement derrière un arbre puis observa du coin de l'œil les torches bougés dans tous les sens vers sa direction sans pour autant venir jusqu'à elle.

Elle pensait déjà à battre en retraite pour retourner au camp quand elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se tramait. Même si il ne s'agissait qu'une petite bande de jeune, elle savait que cela aurait put être tout autre chose.

À vu d'œil elle pouvait compter cinq personnes qui s'étaient précipitées à l'extérieur d'une cabane dont elle ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence. En même temps il lui arrivait rarement de venir dans cette partie de la forêt la chasse n'y était pas très intéressante.

Prudemment, alors qu'elle voyait les faisceaux lumineux s'abaisser, elle avança avec l'agilité de sa nature. Elle se stoppa de nouveau derrière un tronc à une cinquantaine de mètre d'eux. Elle tendit l'oreille mais il parlait trop bas pour comprendre le fil du discours qu'ils avaient. Il lui arrivait de capter quelques mots mais rien de cohérent.

Elle allait rebrousser chemin quand elle perçut un mot qui lui était familier et qui l'avait tout autant interloqué la première fois.

« Gardien »

L'esprit vif, les sens avivés, elle devinait qu'il s'agissait là peut-être de la seule chance qu'elle aurait pour en apprendre un peu plus. Elle n'en avait encore parlé à personne mais après cette nuit, il serait surement temps d'en discuter au moins avec Bonnie.

Elle guetta le groupe réunit en cercle et se décida tandis qu'ils avaient le dos tourner d'avancer à pas feutré encore un peu plus près d'eux. Elle fit cinq mètres, six… mais elle ne put aller plus loin.

Brusquement elle reçu une décharge fulgurante dans tout son corps. Comprimant chacun de ses muscles d'une poigne de fer, la force brutale de l'énergie qui traversa lui fit lâcher durant une seconde un cri perçant. Elle n'avait presque plus conscience de rien sauf de la douleur qui la transperçait. Elle entendait vaguement des voix hurler, s'approcher rapidement d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Caroline était comme paralysé dans un supplice haletant.

Elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait de magie et que dans les prochaines secondes, dès que ces gens auraient mis la main sur elle, elle pourrait dire adieux à la vie.

Son regard devint flou, s'embruma alors qu'elle se sentait tomber dans le coma mais précipitamment son calvaire s'arrêta net.

Elle sentit deux bras puissant l'enserrer fermement tandis qu'elle se sentait portée au dessus du sol à toute allure. L'engourdissement et la brûlure dans chaque parcelle de sa chair restait encore très intense même si elle la sentait s'atténuer lentement.

Elle avait conscience de se déplacer cependant elle était encore dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir les yeux. Ces vertiges étaient trop conséquents encore pour qu'elle arrive à reprendre pleinement contact avec la réalité.

Dans une curieuse habitude, elle se serra contre la personne qui l'avait arraché des griffes de cette affreuse oppression. Son corps réagissait à cet être qui la tenait solidement de part le contact physique et aussi par une intuition inné qu'elle ne risquait plus rien dorénavant. Sa torpeur était cependant trop conséquente encore pour que son cerveau arrive à faire un rapprochement.

Malgré tout, l'instinct naturel d'être en sécurité prédomina tant qu'elle finit par se laisser tomber impuissante dans l'obscurité de son assoupissement.

* * *

Arrivé finalement à l'église, après s'être assurer de ne pas avoir été suivit, il défonça la grande porte du pied, monta jusqu'à l'étage et pénétra dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Klaus la déposa calmement sur le divan de la pièce avec néanmoins un regard mélangeant désarroi, colère et inquiétude. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la petite table en bois naturel et alluma la lampe à pétrole qui s'y trouvait.

Petit à petit, une douce lumière tamisée éclaira les lieux. Il resta appuyer contre le meuble pendant plusieurs minutes à observer les traits doux et fins de Caroline. Il lui aurait bien donné un peu de sang afin qu'elle se rétablisse plus rapidement. Mais il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté étant donné que lui ne buvait que du sang humain. D'ailleurs cette lubie que lui avait transmit Stefan l'exaspérait passablement. Surtout quand on connaissait la face cachée que le garçon gardait en lui.

Klaus devait l'avouer, l'Eventreur était un personnage des plus intéressants. Parfois incontrôlable mais avec qui il s'était toujours beaucoup amusé. Dans ces moments Stefan ne se montrait jamais accablé pour quoique se soit. Enfin si sa poche de sang personnel n'entrait pas en jeu.

Et à présent, après sa petite introspection de cette nuit, il avait peur de comprendre certaine choses. Des évidences qui ne le rassurait guère et qui avait tendance à le mettre dans une fureur noire si ses doutes venaient à s'avérer exactes.

Pendant que Caroline avait eu le dos tournée – sois pratiquement tout le temps -, il s'était esquivé discrètement pour se rendre à Mystic Falls. Il avait pris cette décision dans la journée alors que ces suspicions s'étaient étayées un peu plus. Depuis qu'il avait élu domicile ici et à chaque fois que Bonnie venait ici, il trouvait très étrange qu'elle et la blonde n'en viennent jamais à parler de ce misérable triangle amoureux ni d'Alaric.

Pourtant au vue de la situation qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, il était en droit de ce demandé ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle soit toujours aussi calme ou pour que Caroline ne réclame jamais à la sorcière des nouvelles de ses amis. Il avait déjà deviné le premier jour qu'elles lui cachaient quelque chose mais à présent il en était vite venu à la conclusion qu'il devait s'agir d'un évènement important étant donné le mal qu'elles se donnaient à essayer de ne pas parler d'eux.

Ne jamais les mentionner avait commencé à lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Il était donc parti au couché du soleil jusqu'à la petite bourgade. Sur place, très discrètement, il s'était mis à sillonner les lieux où il aurait eu la chance de les trouver. Il avait fait tout les alentours et après deux heures il avait dû reconnaître qu'Alaric, Elena, Damon et Stefan avaient désertés la ville, laissant cette dernière bien trop paisible à son goût.

Même sa propre sœur s'était enfuie certainement avec Elijah lorsqu'elle avait dû apprendre sa mort. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle et s'inquiétait un peu mais il savait qu'elle était en vie. Bonnie lui avait dit qu'elle avait rapidement quitté la ville avec leur frère cette nuit où tout le monde avait cru à sa mort. Et il était persuadé que la brune ne lui avait pas menti sur ce sujet. Un mensonge de cette importance aurait causé sa propre mort.

Bref, au bout du compte, il avait senti que quelque chose clochait. Ces disparitions mystérieuses n'étaient pas très réjouissantes. Spécialement quand ses pensées l'amenaient irrémédiablement à un résultat néfaste pour lui. Car il savait que pour que les environs soient si calmes il n'y avait que deux solutions possibles. Soit Alaric était parti à leur poursuite alors qu'ils avaient pris la fuite et l'autre possibilité était loin d'être la plus réjouissante et acceptable qu'il soit. Si Alaric avait disparu, il était fort possible que la mort d'Elena en ait été la cause.

Et que le sort ne lui en préserve mais si c'était le cas, il se retrouvait dans une très fâcheuse position. Sans ses hybrides il devenait – trop ? - vulnérable.

Inquiet et rageur, il avait alors fait demi-tour pour retourner à l'église réclamer quelques explications à Caroline. Il était persuadé qu'elle connaissait toute la vérité et il allait ordonner à la jeune femme qu'elle lui raconte tout au risque qu'il ne laisse son courroux s'effondrer sur elle. Elle était peut-être la femme la plus intéressante qui lui étaient donné de rencontrer depuis des siècles mais rien ne pardonnait le fait de se jouer de lui. Personne n'en avait encore le droit.

Sur le chemin de retour, s'enfonçant promptement dans la forêt, il n'avait cessé de ressasser ce à quoi il avait abouti. Il sentait qu'il pouvait exploser à n'importe qu'elle moment et briser la nuque du premier étranger qui aurait croisé sa route n'aurait même pas aidé à calmer ses nerfs.

Quand il fut engagé depuis plusieurs minutes entre la densité des arbres, le faible écho d'un choc retentit jusqu'à ses oreilles. Celui-ci avait résonné à peut-être moins d'un kilomètre sur sa droite, vers l'Est.

Agacé il avait mis plusieurs secondes à se décider à y aller pour finalement courir secrètement jusqu'à la zone. Il avait préféré s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait de rien afin d'éviter tout ennui possible.

Confiant il avait ralentit sa course quand il était arrivé près des lieux.

Cependant, brutalement, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsque le cri perçant de Caroline résonna à travers la nuit.

Précipitamment, il n'avait pas réfléchit un dixième de seconde et s'était élancé vers la provenance du hurlement qui se répercutait encore en lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre un nom sur chaque émotion qui l'avait traversé à cet instant mais il avait facilement reconnu son anxiété et sa fureur grandissante.

Après ça, il avait aperçu la cabane ainsi que les torches en main d'un groupe de personne et Caroline se tenant debout comme un pantin désarticulé tout tremblotant. Ce fut à sa moment que sa vitesse de pointe atteint une rapidité vertigineuse et qu'il l'avait arraché de cette zone où elle semblait captive, semant en même temps la troupe qui arrivait jusqu'à eux.

Et voilà que maintenant, il se retrouvait là à attendre que la blonde daigne finalement ouvrir les yeux. Toutes les dernières péripéties de cette soirée l'avait passablement retourné et plus que tout il voulait des réponses à deux très importantes de questions : est-ce qu'Elena était toujours en vie et qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Caroline ?

Car pour cette dernière, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, il savait qu'il avait réellement craint pour elle. Rarement il lui était d'arriver de ressentir les choses avec une telle force. Une puissance dévastatrice qu'il n'avait jamais goûtée.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le temps passa sans qu'il n'en ait vraiment conscience jusqu'à ce qu'il repère des mouvements signe que Caroline était finalement sur le point d'ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

La jeune femme sentait l'épais brouillard de son sommeil s'effilocher alors qu'elle commençait lentement à se réveiller. Au fur et à mesure, elle fut submergée par les vagues de chaque bribe de ses derniers souvenirs qui remontait en elle. Elle percevait encore les courbatures dans ses muscles légèrement endoloris ainsi qu'une douleur qui persistait à marteler son crâne. La magie avait cet inconvénient de laisser les effets persistés quand une simple blessure physique disparaissait en seulement quelques secondes. Au moins, d'après les sensations, elle se savait à l'intérieur de l'église sur le canapé défoncé où elle dormait depuis deux nuits. Elle était en sécurité.

Quelques secondes durent s'écouler avant qu'elle ne finisse par ouvrir ses paupières. Sa vision s'adapta immédiatement à la lumière de la pièce et rencontra presque instantanément les prunelles sombres de « Tyler » adossé contre la table.

Et curieusement, malgré son état plutôt précaire, elle ne crut même pas à un seul instant qu'il était son petit-ami. Pour une raison tout à fait inconnu qui la culpabilisa beaucoup, elle fut même _rassuré_ de voir l'âme de Klaus danser aux confins de ces yeux.

Il était incroyable d'observer un corps si familier et de se rendre compte à quel point celui-ci pouvait agir, bouger, guetter… de façon totalement différente. Jamais Tyler ne l'avait regardé pareillement. Il y avait une telle intensité derrière ce voile qu'elle ne réussit pas interpréter tout ce qu'il cachait.

Sur le fil de ces réflexions assez brumeuses, elle s'assit sur le bord du sofa toujours sous le regard indéchiffrable de Klaus. Maintenant qu'elle se sentait reprendre contact avec la réalité, elle éprouva un certain malaise face à cette attention qui devenait suffocante. Elle avait ressenti plusieurs fois cette sensation en sa compagnie mais ne l'avait jamais comprise.

Ils continuèrent à s'observer sans qu'aucun des deux n'aient même l'envie de rompre cette rencontre. Malgré sa gêne, Caroline ne percevait pas le besoin d'arrêter de le fixer. Au contraire, elle était curieusement intriguée par les modifications qu'il pouvait apporter aux comportements de ce corps.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

Dans le silence, cette phrase dîtes d'un calme olympien tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe. C'était une question si simple à laquelle elle mit bien cinq secondes à y répondre légèrement évasive :

- Euh oui… Les dernières douleurs devraient vite passé.

- Bien. Répondit-il toujours sur le même ton avec néanmoins une faible lueur au fond des orbes. Parce que tu t'es vraiment mise en danger inutile en quittant l'église.

- Tu te moques de moi. Caroline crut rêver. C'est parce que j'ai dû partir à ta recherche que je me suis retrouver dans cette situation.

- Personne ne t'a demandé de venir me chercher. Je croyais que tu te fichais pas mal de chacun de mes faits et geste… Ou peut-être qu'en réalité mon cas t'intéresse plus que tu ne le laisses entendre…

L'envie irrésistible de continuer à lui rétorquer la tint à l'estomac mais elle y résista. Elle savait que ses parades ne mèneraient à rien et peut-être que faire une trêve pour cette nuit n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Lui en vouloir ou/et essayer très fort de le détester pouvait s'avérer très épuisant. Une petite pause ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal.

- J'apprécierai vraiment qu'on arrête ce jeu-là toi et moi… Au moins pour ce soir.

Il acquiesça clairement de la tête et poursuivit le timbre grave comme si de rien n'était, avec la même intensité au fond des yeux :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?

- Je n'en sais rien… J'ai _malencontreusement_ frappé dans une pierre qui a fait sortir ces gens de la cabane que tu as dû apercevoir. J'ignorais qui ils étaient et étant donné le coin, j'ai voulu me rapprocher pour en savoir plus. Je n'étais pas assez proche pour bien les entendre donc je m'apprêtai à partir quand j'ai…

Elle s'arrêta net se demandant s'il était judicieux de lui parler de ça. Elle s'était tellement laissée aller à son discours qu'elle avait oublié le point de chute de sa petite histoire.

- Quand quoi ?

- …

- Traiter de certains faits avec moi ne fera pas de toi un « monstre ».

Le dégoût mis dans le dernier mot la frappa de plein fouet alors qu'elle se remémorait avec aisance la façon dont elle l'avait qualifié trois jours plus tôt. Bien évidemment il n'avait pas oublié et le fait d'en reparler alors qu'il venait tout juste de lui sauver la vie ne réussit qu'à la culpabiliser. Et se sentir mal pour lui n'était pas une chose qu'elle souhaitait ressentir.

- Je le sais bien. C'est juste que t'offrir des informations n'ai surement pas la chose à faire.

- Tu as probablement raison… mais si tu te mets en péril, ça se répercute sur moi aussi. S'il se serait arrêté là Caroline aurait presque put croire qu'il se souciait – à sa manière bien sûr – réellement d'elle mais il poursuivit le ton inflexible. Et tu devrais savoir à présent à quel point « je » n'aime pas les mauvaises surprises.

- Oui, t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'avais percuté.

Elle se leva mécaniquement, n'arrivant plus à rester en place. Elle ignorait si elle pouvait lui avouer ce qu'elle savait. Cela dit elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'informations elle non plus. À vrai dire elle n'en avait aucune. Et ça l'embêtait de l'admettre mais Klaus était âgé de plus de mille ans et connaissait assurément certain des plus grands secrets du monde.

En plus s'ils avaient à affronter un nouveau danger, on pouvait être sur que venant du conseil cela se répercuterait tout autant sur les ennemis que les alliés.

Toujours agité, elle s'arrêta dans les cent pas qu'elle avait fait inconsciemment pour faire face à Klaus qui laissa un bref sourire victorieux se dessiner sur ses lèvres :

- J'ai voulu me rapprocher un peu plus d'eux parce que je savais qu'ils faisaient partis du conseil. Il y a trois jours, le matin avant que l'on ne vienne ici, j'ai voulu passé par chez moi pour récupérer quelques affaires mais des membres du conseil interrogeait ma mère et celle de Tyler à notre sujet. Et alors que j'espionnais leur conversation, ils ont parlé d'une chose que j'ai réentendue ce soir. Et c'est justement ça qui m'a incité à aller voir ce de quoi il retournait.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Elle soupira, douta et finit par lâcher le morceau.

- Il parlait de faire venir un Gardien.

Et ce mot là eu un effet immédiat sur les traits et le regard de Klaus.

Caroline fut totalement déstabilisée alors qu'elle voyait le visage de Klaus passer par l'appréhension, l'excitation et une certaine frénésie sous-jacente. La blonde ne savait pas pourquoi sa tirade avait déclenché une tel tornade d'émotions chez les originel mais au moins il savait de quoi il était question.

- Tu comptes rester muet encore longtemps. S'emporta Caroline alors qu'il donnait l'impression de ne plus avoir conscience de sa présence. Qui sont-ils ? !

- Des êtres que vous êtes loin d'être préparé à combattre.

Un sourire vil et cruel, loin de rassurer Caroline, naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres alors que comme illuminé, il demanda hâtivement :

- Le conseil est-il au courant que Tyler est un hybride ?

- O… Oui. Répondit-elle totalement déboussolé par l'attitude de Klaus. En quoi est-ce important ? !

- Alors, _il_ va venir.

- Mais qui ça ? !

- Arian. Le gardien qui a été mon plus grand adversaire jusqu'à ce jour…

Son sérieux provoqua alors un long frisson dans tous le corps de Caroline.

Celle-ci pouvait commencer à craindre les futurs problèmes qui allaient indubitablement s'abattre sur eux.

Fin de chapitre

* * *

**La suite reprendra exactement au même endroit.**

**Vous aurez droit à quelques explications sur qui sont les Gardiens (qui sont des personnages de mon inventions) et bien sûr Klaus apprendra la vérité à propos d'Elena. Autant dire qu'il y aura de l'orage dans l'air avec ces petits moment un peu plus « croustillant » **

**Hésitez pas à m'écrire une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé (ou pas aimé). Je réponds toujours.**

**A bientôt !**


	6. chapitre 5

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous.**

**Tout d'abord je sais que ça fait (trop) longtemps que je n'ai pas pu publier de chapitre mais après mon retour de vacances fin aout, j'ai eu comme qui dirait le syndrôme de la page blanche. Cela fait seulement quelques jours que j'ai réussit à pondre à nouveau quelque chose et ça fait vraiment un bien fou. **

**Etant donné que cela fait longtemps j'espère que ce chapitre restera dans la lignée de ce que vous avez lu. Et je m'excuse par avance si celui-ci vous déçoit. Mais les idées étaient déjà là, c'est juste que je ne trouvais pas le moyen de les poser par écrire. **

**En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ou m'ont mis dans leur favoris. J'apprécie beaucoup !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et je ne sais pas si on peut parler de moment crousitllant dans ce chapitre mais je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse découvrir...**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_- Alors il va venir._

_- Mais qui ça ? ! _

_- Arian. Le gardien qui a été mon plus grand adversaire jusqu'à ce jour…_

_Son sérieux provoqua alors un long frisson dans tous le corps de Caroline._

_Qu'est-ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus ?_

* * *

Le silence s'éternisa alors qu'une flamme nouvelle brûlait dans les prunelles de « Tyler ». Caroline était loin de se sentir réconforter. Le comportement de Klaus était excessivement singulier.

- Qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire « ton plus grand adversaire » ? Et puis, c'est quoi ça encore un « Gardien » ?

Il pouffa narquoisement, la dévorant de nouveau de ses deux perles qui brillaient d'une étincelle inconnue dans ces yeux dont elle pensait avoir déjà tout découvert. Son regard était consumant, addictif, étonnement difficile de s'en défaire.

Il s'agissait du même corps pourtant tout y était très différent.

Et à cette fugace pensée, Caroline n'eut le temps d'interpréter s'il s'agissait là d'une bonne ou mauvaise chose que Klaus reprenait la parole soufflant de façon sournoise :

- Je veux bien t'en parler mais avant ça, j'aurai une ou deux conditions…

- Bien évidemment ! Soupira-t-elle agacée. Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

- J'aimerai que ceci reste entre nous. Dû moins jusqu'à ce que j'aie réintégré mon corps.

- Et pourquoi je devrai accepter ?

- Si je te disais que ce serai mieux pour tout le monde, cela t'irait ? Pas que je m'intéresse du sort de tes amis – excepté l'autre -… Rajouta-t-il en pensant au _doppelganger_… mais ils seraient capable de créer plus de problèmes qu'il ne risque déjà d'y en avoir.

- Ecoute, j'en ai ma marre de tous tes coups tordus et manigances. J'en parlerai à Bonnie et je suis sûr que nous trouverons bien quelque chose par nous-mêmes.

- Alors tu es prête à refuser de précieuses informations que tu pourras divulguer dans quelques jours parce que tu ne supportes pas l'idée de _partager_ quelque chose avec moi ?

Un court mutisme s'installa avant que Caroline ne réponde d'un sourire en coin pendu aux lèvres :

- Tu sais ce que s'est… Les habitudes ont la vie dure.

Pour la première fois, lorsqu'elle lui sourit elle se sentit totalement dénué du moindre mépris. Maintenant qu'elle arrivait à décrypté la plupart des règles de ses petits jeux, elle trouvait ceux-ci curieusement amusant et cela commençait à la déconcerter.

- Et puis qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de trouver des informations par moi-même. Après tout, le conseil semble très bien les connaître et ont même un moyen d'entrer en contact avec eux. Ça ne devrait pas être si dur de savoir qui ils sont.

- Tu sais, pour qu'une chose reste secrète, il est important de laisser des gens entretenir la rumeur de ce secret… En plus, je peux t'assurer que tous documents les mentionnant ont soit été détruits soit cachés dans des lieux où personne ne peut pénétrer. Et je ne t'imagine pas torturer un membre du conseil pour obtenir des renseignements. Ce qui, avouons-le, est bien dommage…

Sa voix était inflexible, provocante et ne laissait place à aucun doute sur sa volonté à prouver qu'il gardait toujours le dessus. Il était doué lorsqu'il s'agissait d'utiliser les bons mots afin de manipuler les autres. Caroline le savait fort bien à présent mais elle détestait toujours ça. Surtout quand elle en devenait la cible.

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes sous le regard attentif de Klaus, le corps quelque peu agité. Elle ignorait quels choix elle devait faire et commençait même à penser qu'il n'y avait pas réellement de bonnes décisions à prendre à proprement parler.

L'originel commença à s'avancer très calmement jusqu'à elle, continuant à l'observer d'un œil aiguisé pour déclarer de but en blanc :

- Ta réponse ?

- Très bien. J'accepte. Répondit-elle à contrecœur sans reculer d'un pas. Mais si tu me cache quoique se soit, je…

- Cacher des choses, hein… Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara-t-il finalement tout près d'elle.

- Je peux savoir ce que ça veux dire ?

- On y reviendra plus tard. Fais-moi confiance.

Caroline commença à prendre légèrement peur face au ton caustique qu'utilisa Klaus.

Ce dernier bien décidé à garder fraîchement en mémoire la découverte de la l'absence des autres mis ce fâcheux problème dans un coin de sa tête afin de se focaliser sur les soucis actuels.

L'esquivant au dernier moment alors que son visage se trouvait tout près du sien, il partit s'asseoir là où elle était installée précédemment, l'invitant d'un regard circulaire à se placer à ses côtés. Demande à laquelle elle répondit par une moue exaspérer alors qu'elle partait se poster contre la petite table de bois.

- Très bien. Je t'écoute. Qui sont ces gardiens et plus spécialement cet Arian ? Lança-t-elle ainsi donc sur une note mi-méprisante mi-curieuse.

- Ils étaient de simple mortel au départ. Des êtres humains comme nous avons pu l'être. Mais après que notre race ait été créé et qu'une hécatombe de mort dû à notre soif dévorante ait suivit notre naissance, des sorciers et sorcières décidèrent de remédier à ce problème en offrant le pouvoir et la magie nécessaire à des gens pour réussir à nous contrer. Et le prix à payer pour de telles capacités dépassa ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

Il fit une brève pause pour s'assurer que Caroline suivait bien. Cette dernière semblait comme suspendu à chacune de ses paroles. Il était peint au fond de ses iris un intérêt presque malicieux dû à l'innocence brute qui la caractérisait et qu'il appréciait tant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Caroline sur le qui-vive faisant mécaniquement sourire Klaus.

- Tu dois savoir avant tout que certains sont presque aussi vieux que moi. A un siècle prêt peut-être. C'est d'ailleurs le cas d'Arian. Mais pour supporter le poids des années ils durent trouver un moyen de conserver l'énergie qui les maintient vivant. Et pour ça, il leur fallut absorber une quantité folle d'énergie.

Il s'arrêta temporairement dans la faible lueur de la flamme de la lampe puis reprit une inspiration inutile comme pour donner plus d'importance à ces prochains mots.

- Ils sont devenus incontrôlable. Des humains, des sorcières, des vampires furent tué pour accroître leur pouvoir. La chasse de notre race plus spécialement devint une nécessité de survie pour eux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tout en nous les intéressaient. Notre force, notre puissance, notre immortalité… Ils ne se débarrassaient plus de nos congénères avec un simple pieu en plein cœur. Ils ont développé leur propre technique et _usent_ _toujours_ de jours entiers pour en finir avec nous.

- Ça t'es arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? S'étonna-t-elle de demander si franchement. Pourtant, intérieurement, elle était convaincue d'avoir raison.

D'ailleurs Klaus devint instantanément plus sérieux, crispant les traits du visage de Tyler dans des expressions sans cesse inconnues. Lorsqu'il répondit, elle sentit le détachement simulé de sa voix ce qui la poussa à se poser des questions sur les doléances passés de l'Originel.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet.

- Mais bien sur ! Dès qu'il s'agit de mettre en avant tes faiblesses, il n'y a plus personne pour répondre.

- Pas de sarcasme. Tu refuses de parler de certaines choses avec moi alors au nom de quoi devrais-je en faire autant ?

Klaus aperçu Caroline froncé légèrement les sourcils tout en détournant les yeux, signe qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait là de la vérité. Et comme si de rien n'était la blonde reposa ses yeux sur lui et souffla dépité :

- C'est quand même étrange tout ça…

- Quoi donc ?

- Si un tel nombre de vampires sont morts par leur faute au cours des siècles, pourquoi n'y-a-t-il eu aucun vent de la menace qui planent sur nous ?

- Tout simplement parce que presque plus aucun vampire ne croit en leur existence et qu'ils sont très forts quand il s'agit d'éviter de s'exposer. Répondit-il de nouveau tout à fait détendu. La réalité est devenue une légende, qui elle-même est devenue un mythe transformé en un secret bien gardé. Il s'agit là, pour les rares qui les connaissent, de nos « propres » histoire d'horreurs.

- Et cet Arian ? Qui est-il ? Il est celui qui a mis la main sur toi, hein ?

Un rictus menaçant se dessina alors sur ces lèvres. Les yeux de « Tyler » étaient voilés d'une nostalgie mélancolique.

- Tout ce que je dirai à son sujet est que les deux fois où nos routes se sont croisées, chacun de nous a laissé sa marque sur l'autre… Il viendra à Mystic Falls. S'il sait pour les hybrides, il viendra.

Le silence tomba inerte.

Sa réplique s'était montré suffisamment éloquente pour que Caroline saisisse qu'il n'irait pas plus loin. Du moins pour aujourd'hui. Elle savait qu'il aimait la sensation de mener la danse et la blonde allait devoir jouer dans ce sens. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix dans ces circonstances. Il détenait toutes les informations et devait déjà se délecter de l'avantage certain qui était sien.

Fortement étourdi par les dernières heures, la jeune fille ressentit la fatigue la rattraper. La situation était assez gênante. Elle aurait voulu quitter les lieux mais malheureusement il s'agissait là de ses quartiers et Klaus ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller. Elle discernait son regard scrutateur la contempler sous la moindre couture. Elle essaya de déchiffrer ses agissements sans arriver à les comprendre. Tout ce dont elle était sur était qu'il en avait pas encore fini avec elle.

Au même moment, Klaus se mit debout sur ses deux jambes et déclara d'un trait :

- Bien, Je crois que c'est ton tour de me raconter tous tes secrets. Je t'avais dit qu'on y reviendrait.

- Où tu veux en venir ?

- Je suis allé faire un tour en ville aujourd'hui. Et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que certains de tes camarades brillaient par leur absence…

Les déclarations de Klaus tout à fait hors contexte prirent Caroline de cours. Il était trop décontracté, trop agréable dans son timbre et ses gestes la jeune femme craignait le pire. Elle devait réagir vite. Faire semblant. Eluder ses prochaines questions. Faire quelque chose… Cependant elle sentait que tout ceci serait vain. Il en savait trop maintenant et n'était pas assez idiot pour avaler ses mensonges. Il était le genre de personne tout à fait impossible à battre au jeu de la vérité.

- C'est ce problème qui m'amène à te demander ce qu'il est advenu de tout ce beau petit monde. Et crois-moi quand je te dis qu'une mauvaise réponse de ta part sera loin de t'être favorable.

- Tu comptes faire quoi ? Me torturer ? L'interrogea-t-elle moqueuse, hochant la tête en signe de dédain.

- Il existe toute sorte de façon de torturer quelqu'un, amour. Ne me tente pas.

Elle aperçut son regard s'embraser alors qu'il admirait chacune de ses courbes. Sa colère, ses envies et son orgueil démesuré apparaissait au grand jour. Elle aurait dû se sentir effrayée, paniquée par la portée des dernières paroles prononcés mais il n'en était rien.

Un instinct primitif de l'animal qui sommeillait en elle réclamait tout autre chose. Lutte. Violence. Désir. Autant de chose qu'elle voulait refouler, qu'elle refusait d'être mais qui ressurgissait trop souvent en sa compagnie.

- Autant te dire la vérité maintenant. Ils doivent être loin à présent… Elena est morte. Transformé en vampire. Sa mort a entraîné celle d'Alaric et elle est partie avec Damon et Stefan quelque part où tu ne pourras plus mettre la main sur elle.

Elle lâcha tout d'un trait, sachant pertinemment que l'Originel n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui passe de la pommade. Cela dit, sur ce point là, elle avait probablement eu tort.

Sous les yeux de Caroline, Klaus resta stoïque pendant un temps laissant la brutalité du mot « Solitude » faire écho en lui. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait eu aucun doute. Pourtant les aveux émis le bouleversèrent au-delà du supportable. La douleur l'irradia dans tout son être. Il ne voulait plus être seul !

Puis subitement, sur cette évidence, la rage l'emporta sur tout le reste.

Il sentit ses traits se tordent, son sang bouillonner et ses poings se crisper sous sa fureur grandissante. Lorsque l'illusion du voile noir obscurcissant sa vision se leva soudain, il ne put retenir ses pulsions plus longtemps.

Les yeux assoiffés de vengeance, il retint un instant le regard inquiet de Caroline et l'animal en lui se jeta sur elle sans une once de remord. Il l'attrapa violemment à la gorge, tint ses deux poignets dans son autre main et la plaqua contre le mur empêchant ses pieds de toucher terre. Il hurlait à plein poumon, le visage appartenant autrefois à Tyler déformé par la colère. Sa poigne se resserrait. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer mais la douleur, elle, existait bien. Il allait lui faire comprendre par la force ce qu'il ressentait à présent tout au fond de lui. Elle devait savoir !

- laus… St… Mal…

Caroline n'arrivait plus à parlé ou seulement à travers des sons érayés et silencieux Elle sentait sa trachée totalement comprimée, bientôt broyée. Entre les cris fracassant de Klaus et ses yeux qui étaient comme peins en rouge, le supplice ne voulait pas prendre fin.

Elle tenta dans un sursaut de détermination d'envoyer son genou tout droit dans son ventre. Vaine tentative qui s'avéra plus dangereuse encore alors qu'elle se sentait décollé du mur, une main toujours agrippée à son cou, pour s'écraser férocement sur le parquet miteux de la pièce.

Sa tête heurta brutalement le sol tandis qu'au dessus d'elle, Klaus bloquait dorénavant ses jambes et bras. Dans la furie de l'Originel, sa poigne se referma davantage. Elle perçut l'effluve et le liquide chaud si particulier du sang s'échapper de sa bouche dans des toussotements des plus désagréables.

Les hurlements du « brun » s'intensifiaient, sa peine avec. Et derrière l'apparition des prunelles et des crocs de la bête qui sommeillait en lui, celle-ci réveilla celle de Caroline qui se savait en position de réel danger.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent à leur tour. Des rugissements brisés passèrent sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'avec hardiesse elle finisse par réussir à articuler peut-être le seul mot qui pouvait la dégager de cette fâcheuse position :

- Rebecca !

Quand le nom de sa sœur efflora son oreille, l'effet fut immédiat.

Pétrifié, il reprit difficilement contact avec la réalité et observa impuissant à son propre carnage.

Il avait finalement craqué. Après tous ce qui était arrivé, après la dernière révélation, la frénésie qu'il tempérait depuis des jours avait repris ses droits sur la fragile conscience qu'il possédait.

Ses doigts qui ne serraient désormais plus le cou de la jeune femme se séparèrent de cette dernière. Il se releva avec souplesse, agissant comme s'il n'avait cure de l'avoir blessé de la sorte. S'excuser n'aurait servit à rien. En plus de ça il ne voulait pas se faire pardonner. Chacun à sa manière avait mis à mal l'autre. Il ne niait pas avoir totalement dérapé surtout qu'il s'agissait là de la personne qu'il ne voulait plus blesser. Mais au moins, au regard que lui renvoyait Caroline à cet instant, il était sûr que le message était passé.

Il lui tourna le dos et effaça de son esprit les derniers vestiges de ce moment. Il préféra focaliser son attention sur le nom de sa sœur prononcé par Caroline. Plus que tout, il cherchait des réponses. Et étant donné l'effort que cela avait dû lui coûter, Klaus était plus qu'intrigué que ce soit ce prénom là que sa victime ait prononcé.

Malheureusement pour lui, la dextérité dont il avait fait preuve n'allait pas permettre à la plus jeune de réussir à parler convenablement avant plusieurs heures. Et que le sort s'abatte sur ce maudit Stefan pour lui avoir inculqué un tel régime alimentaire. Son frère Damon avait au moins le mérite de savoir apprécier avec gourmandise les bons côtés de leur nature.

Elle ne s'était pas encore nourrit depuis les péripéties qui avait eu lieu dans les bois et voilà qu'il en rajoutait une couche, empêchant son corps de se régénérer aussi vite qu'il aurait dû. Mais encore une fois, si elle se décidait à se nourrir de sang fraîchement humain, ce genre d'incident n'arriverait pas.

Klaus la savait trop faible pour partir à la chasse. Et il aurait de toute manière refusé qu'elle y aille en vue du danger qui s'y terrait ce soir. Ironique quand on savait qu'il venait lui-même de meurtrir son corps. Mais c'était trop risqué. Même pour lui qui n'était désormais plus invulnérable.

Dos à elle, appuyé de ses deux mains sur le bois fragile de la table, il garda la tête baissée. Il ignorait le regard qu'elle posait sur lui et craignait de se retourner pour y voir tout le dégoût qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

Il perçut aisément le moment où elle finit par se relever, décida à cet instant de lui faire face et de ne pas faillir.

Une fois sur ses pieds, Caroline essuya d'une main le liquide rouge écarlate de son menton et laissa l'autre suspendu à son cou dans un geste rassurant. Elle avait rejeté plus de sang qu'elle ne l'avait crut. Le fluide couleur vermeil s'était largement étendu sur le haut de ses vêtements. Ses cheveux imbibés avaient pris une teinte effrayante. Et la flaque sous ses pieds était assez conséquente quand on savait qu'il ne s'était attaqué qu'à sa gorge.

Elle termina rapidement l'analyse de son état et sentit déjà la guérison s'opérer. Elle savait qu'il faudrait plus de temps qu'habituellement mais elle devrait faire avec. Dans son état, il aurait été fou d'aller à la chasse dans les bois.

Elle releva finalement les yeux sur Klaus qui s'était résolu à lui montrer son visage. Elle fut rassuré de voir que la folie avait quitté les yeux de « Tyler ». Plus rien ne laissait croire dans son attitude que cinq minutes plutôt il était entré dans une furie presque meurtrière. À vrai dire ses traits paraissaient légèrement désolés et à la fois rassuré par quelque chose qui lui échappait.

Mais sans plus de cérémonie et bien trop harassé par les récents évènements, elle lui jeta un regard si froid que l'Originel compris dans la seconde ce qu'elle souhaitait :

- Très bien. Je vais rejoindre ma chambre. Mais on ne va pas en rester là… Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte nonchalamment. Je viendrai te chercher à l'aube.

Il disparut l'espace de deux secondes et revint avec ce que Caroline distingua comme une poche de sang dans sa main. Il la jeta vulgairement sur la table et rajouta en guise de conclusion :

- Tu devrais boire ça.

Calmement, il referma la porte de la pièce derrière lui.

Pendant un moment qu'elle ne put définir, elle observa la façade qu'avait empruntée Klaus. Elle était comme suspendue dans le temps, revivant image par image le désastre de cette soirée. Encore sous le choc, elle poussa son esprit à se déconnecter de ces derniers souvenirs trop violents et bien trop récent.

La blonde soupira fortement, provoquant une vive douleur au fond de la gorge. Elle passa devant la table, évita de jeter un regard à la poche de sang et finit par se coucher sur le canapé, un bras derrière la tête.

Elle regarda l'étendu du ciel et des arbres par la fenêtre du fond de la pièce. Les étoiles se comptaient par milliers. Ce paysage banalement inouï offrait un véritable sentiment de réconfort.

Mais celui-ci n'était pas suffisant pour réussir à gommer les derniers incidents. De plus elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au liquide rougeâtre qui traînait tout près d'elle. Dans l'état physique dans lequel elle se trouvait, il s'agissait là de tout ce que sa profonde nature vampirique réclamait. La tentation était très forte pourtant elle se devait de résister. Si elle buvait ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte de ce nectar tant convoité par son corps, Klaus aurait gagné. Et après ce qu'il venait de lui faire endurer, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Elle se tourna sur le côté en position du fœtale et se laissa à nouveau submerger par ce qu'elle avait ressentit dès l'instant où il l'avait attaqué. Il avait été comme possédé, complètement enragé. Et malgré le comportement ignoble qu'il avait eu, elle n'avait pu échapper aux sensations et évidences étranges qu'il avait fait naître en elle.

Car, cette fois-ci, elle l'avait vu. Non, pas vu. Elle avait été comme enveloppée, recouvrée par la force de ses émotions.

Sa souffrance, l'isolement dû à son existence. Elle avait pris conscience de la haine qui le tourmentait jours et nuits. Elle l'avait senti, en avait eu peur et s'était laissé touché par la détresse de cet « homme ».

Et elle s'en voulait tellement d'arriver à éprouver de la compassion pour cet être qui les avait fait tant souffrir. Elle se sentait si coupable…

Fin du chapitre

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. L'envie d'écrire est revenu donc il m'étonnerait fortement que vous ayez à attendre aussi longtemps pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Les reviews sont toujours appréciés. Critiques constructives, positives ou négatives.**

**A bientôt cher lecteurs !**


	7. chapitre 6

_**Chapitre republié suite à une petite erreur. Mais ça change rien chers lecteur pas de souci à vous faire.**_

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous**_

_**En ce jour de la sortie du trosième épisode de la saison 4 de TVD, je dépose à nouveau chapitre et m'en vais regarder l'épisode immédiatemment :)**_

_**Bref, voilà la suite qui n'aura pas trop tarder comparer aux chapitres précédents. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et que vous apprécierez ce que j'ai essayé de faire avec les personnages de Caroline et Klaus dans ce chapitre.**_

_**Merci à la personne qui m'a mis en alerte et dans ses favoris.**_

_**Merci aux lecteurs qui lisent simplement l'histoire même si ils ne laissent pas de review. J'apprécie de savoir que les chapitre sont visités.**_

_**Réponses aux review anonymes : Chloé ; Merci pour ta review. Tu as été la seule à déposer un commentaire pour le chapitre précédent et j'en ai eu drôlement besoin :D Tu m'as motivé à écrire plus vite.**_

_**Désolé par avance pour les fautes d'orthographes. J'écris ce récit au feeling :)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Au petit matin, alors que les rayons de soleil étaient encore cachés par la cime des arbres, Klaus assis sur le sofa plus que désolant, décida qu'il était temps d'aller rejoindre Caroline pour obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il n'avait pas dormi une seule minute. Pendant des heures, il s'était torturé l'esprit à propos de la soirée d'hier forte en rebondissements. Entre les plans organisés par le conseil, les révélations que Caroline et lui s'étaient faite et la façon dont il avait laissé la nature des ses sentiments s'effondrer sur la jeune fille, il y avait eu trop à penser pour réussir à trouver le sommeil.

Il avait aussi beaucoup réfléchit à l'arriver probable d'Arian. Il se rappelait très clairement de tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Cela faisait plus de deux cent ans maintenant qu'ils s'étaient « perdu de vue » et avant cela, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés remontait au début du XIIème siècle. Si l'on prenait l'entièreté de l'heure existence, ils n'avaient été qu'un éclair dans leur vie. Pourtant l'un et l'autre avaient laissé une empreinte indélébile sur leur destin. Ils étaient des inconditionnelles de la chasse au pouvoir et ne vivaient jusqu'à présent que pour eux-mêmes. Leur goût commun pour la soif dévorante de puissance les avait inévitablement mis sur la même route. Et malgré les horreurs qu'ils s'étaient infligés, un profond respect avait toujours existé entre eux.

Dans l'existence de Klaus, il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami. Il était son plus grand ennemi.

Et c'était pourquoi l'Originel craignait sa venue dans les conditions actuelles. Son propre corps manquait à l'appel. La création d'une armée d'hybride n'était plus qu'un vieux souvenir profondément douloureux. Quant à sa fratrie, ils devaient être à des centaines de kilomètres, quelque part où il aurait besoin de nombreux jours avant d'espérer les retrouver.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il pensait à la cadette Rebecca, il était sûr et certain que Bonnie et les autres le sentirait passer si elle avait daigné lui mentir en lui affirmant que sa sœur était sain et sauve.

Bien sur lorsqu'il pensait « aux autres », Caroline n'était jamais prise en compte. De plus après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir quelques heures plus tôt, il refusait de poser à nouveau la main sur elle. Elle en avait suffisamment bavé depuis quelques temps. Il tenait à elle et savait que ce n'était pas en agissants de cette façon qu'il arriverait à lui faire voir qu'il y avait plus qu'un « monstre » en lui.

Repoussant ses divagations, il se leva finalement du canapé et enfila le premier tee-shirt qui lui passa sous la main. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir, rejoins la porte de Caroline. Il toqua légèrement mais n'eut aucune réponse. La sachant probablement encore endormie, Klaus décida d'entrer sans son assentiment.

Quand il pénétra dans les lieux, la jeune femme semblait endormie. Elle était recroquevillée sur le meuble. Sa tête tournée contre le dossier laissait retomber en cascade le blond de ses cheveux maculés de sang. Il resta planté là à étudier son désastre et perçut le remord s'infiltrer en lui. Il avait éprouvé que (trop ?) rarement cette sensation. Et le peu de fois où celle-ci pointait le bout de son nez, il la réfutait de toutes ses forces. Cela dit, dans certains cas comme celui-là, il n'y avait rien à faire. Ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Par la suite, il jeta un œil à la table et repéra la poche de sang toujours intacte. Elle n'avait même pas bougé. Un fin sourire sardonique naquit brièvement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il songeait que Caroline était capable de faire preuve d'un entêtement sans pareille. Les blessures qu'il lui avait causé l'avait meurtrie et l'avait de toute évidence faite souffrir. Pourtant elle n'avait pas céder face à la tentation. Et au fond de lui, il en était curieusement content. Cela prouvait plus encore à quel point sa résistance et ses valeurs semblaient n'avoir aucune faille.

Mais, fort heureusement pour lui, chaque être sur cette terre en avait. Il l'avait appris au cours du dernier millénaire et savait qu'elle aussi ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il devait juste savoir où elle se trouvait afin qu'elle ouvre les yeux sur ce qu'elle était réellement ainsi que sur les possibilités démesurés que lui offraient sa nature.

Depuis le jour de son anniversaire, il était convaincu qu'il était celui qui réussirait à lui ouvrir les yeux sur l'insignifiance de ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. Il voulait briser les liens qui la retenaient enfermés tel un oiseau en cage afin qu'elle puisse voir le réel potentiel de « leur » monde.

Si elle ne l'appréciait pas alors il la laisserait partir, libre. Mais elle devait en prendre conscience. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas goûté à son mode de vie, il n'abandonnerait pas.

Klaus s'avança sans bruit jusqu'à la silhouette de la jeune femme. Légèrement penché au dessus d'elle, il contempla la finesse des traits de son profil et fut rassuré de voir que ceux-ci étaient détendus. Il hésita un temps à déplacer quelques mèches de cheveux pour examiner de plus près son cou. Elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'il fasse une telle chose après lui avoir fait endurer le supplice d'hier soir. Cependant, il n'était pas dans la nature de l'Originel de s'arrêter pour si peu. Le droit il le prenait c'était comme ça qu'il agissait.

Imperceptiblement, il dévoila la grâce de son cou qui avait repris sa forme et sa teinte habituelle. Le gonflement et l'énorme hématome avait disparu pour laisser place à la douceur du scintillement de sa peau. Tout en lui voulait caresser le velouté de la chair séparée par quelques centimètres des jointures de ses doigts. Et comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, il offrit à ses envies la permission d'aller plus loin.

Pareillement aux autres fois, il était toujours aussi électrisant de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Un simple contact suffisait à éveiller tous ses sens. En mille ans d'existence il avait connut beaucoup de femmes mais aucune n'avait jamais pu lui procurer ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que ses mains s'était posé sur elle. C'était comme si elles s'enchaînaient à elle. Son âme, s'il en avait une, la désirait. Plus que tout il rêvait à ce qu'elle soit sienne. Qu'_ils_ s'appartiennent.

Il poursuivit sa caresse remontant sur sa mâchoire, sa pommette, sa tempe. Il vit un infime mouvement de la paupière de son œil gauche, indice qu'elle était sur le point de se réveiller. Pour autant il n'arrêta pas son petit manège et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par ouvrir les yeux pour tourner son visage dans sa direction.

Il la savait encore embrumer par les volutes de son sommeil qui se dissipait. Ses deux perles bleutées s'étaient illuminées un instant juste avant de reprendre une teinte impénétrable qu'il ne réussit pas à déchiffrer. Il était persuadé qu'elle ne l'avait en aucun cas pris pour Tyler et s'interrogeait sur l'éclat qui les avait envahis pour disparaître aussi promptement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix encore faible et quelque peu enroué, étrangement indifférente aux attentions de Klaus qui se prolongeaient.

- Je passe le temps. Lança Klaus sarcastique.

- Arrête ça.

Elle était encore exténuée. Il allait être impératif qu'elle avale quelque chose. Malgré tout elle n'était pas assez faible pour ne pas avoir la force de retirer elle-même sa main qui répétait en sens inverse le chemin accompli en une caresse languissante.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es pourtant habitué aux toucher de _cette_ main. Ils capturèrent l'intensité de leur regard mutuel. Je me trompe ?

- Non. Tu as parfaitement raison. Mais savoir que tu occupes ce corps suppriment toutes envie du moindre _touché._

- Pourquoi mentir quand il est évident que tu ressens la même chose. Tu auras beau le nier, j'en resterai convaincu.

Elle aurait dû le haïr plus fort encore pourtant, comme la veille après qu'il l'ait laissé dans ses quartiers, seule la colère primait sur chaque facette de son visage. Ni la peur, ni le dégoût. Seulement une émotion nouvelle sous jacente entravée par sa rancœur.

Finalement, d'un geste las de la main, Caroline retira la sienne qui était redescendu audacieusement jusqu'à la base de sa nuque. Klaus se recula, gardant en permanence ce sourire enjôleur qui s'était insinué à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il s'installa contre le bois abimé de la table tandis que Caroline se mis en position assise, tâtant du bout des doigts par la même occasion son cou parfaitement intacte à présent.

- Tu n'y es vraiment pas allé de main morte hier.

- Je sais. Renchérit-il le sourire fané et les traits vivement sérieux.

- Je devine que si tu es venu de si bon matin c'est pour terminer ce que l'on a commencé hier. Alors ne traînons pas, tu veux.

- Soit. Mais si tu préfères, on peux tout simplement faire ce que j'avais en tête dès que j'ai passé la porte. Rajouta-t-il aguicheur, voir même carrément prétentieux.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas mais je crois que je vais passer pour cette fois. Alors finissons-en afin qu'on puisse continuer à s'ignorer en paix.

Klaus plissa légèrement les yeux et prit soudain un air plus grave :

- Rebecca. Pourquoi as-tu mentionné son nom hier ?

- Parce qu'aucun de nous n'est responsable. C'était elle…

- Elle quoi ?

- C'est elle qui a causé l'accident qui a été fatal à Elena. En guise de représailles, j'imagine. Lâcha-t-elle fermement, observant avec minutie chaque geste et expression de l'originel. Alors avant de penser à lancer ta propre vendetta, n'oublie pas qu'aucun de nous n'avons voulu ce qui arrivé.

Celle là Klaus dû bien avouer qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Et d'après le flegme qu'il y avait dans les yeux et sur les lignes de Caroline, il pouvait être sur qu'il s'agissait là de la stricte vérité. Une vérité dure à entendre. Sa propre sœur avait créé une réaction en chaîne qui allait lui causer un sacret paquet de complications. Surtout avec ce qui était très certainement en train de s'opérer. La venue très probable d'Arian.

Mais comment lui en vouloir. Il se rappelait encore des cris et des pleures qu'elle avait poussés alors qu'Alaric enfonçait le pieu dans son cœur. Voilà comment elle s'était vengée de sa mort qu'elle croyait toujours réel.

Alors ça le frappa net. Même si sa chance de créer une armée d'hybride avait était réduit à néant, sa sœur, elle, n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et de croire en lui. Une partie en lui, lui en voulait de s'être montrer aussi téméraire qu'un jeune nouveau née. Pourtant il ressentait une gratitude comme jamais il ne l'avait ressentie envers elle pour lui avoir été si dévoué.

Lorsqu'il la retrouverait peut être serait-il enfin venu temps d'arrêter de craindre qu'elle ne l'abandonne et ne lui tourne le dos. Après tout, elle lui avait dit une fois : « Pour toujours et à jamais ».

Son attention focalisé pendant un instant sur le sol remonta sur la blonde qui le décortiquait sous toutes les coutures. Il était évident qu'elle attendait de voir si comme la veille il allait à nouveau exploser dans une rage folle. Mais pas cette fois. Plus maintenant.

- Rassures-toi. Je ne compte pas t'attaquer. Ni même tes amis. Du moins pas en ce qui concerne cette histoire. Ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter car il avait toujours des comptes à régler avec Stefan et Damon.

- Alors cette affaire là est réglée ?

- Oui. De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Il va falloir que je m'y habitue.

- T'es quand même incroyable

- Comment je dois le prendre ? La nargua-t-il.

- Hier, tu étais prêt à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur ta route. Et aujourd'hui c'est comme si… comme si tu t'en fichais royalement.

- Il me faudra du temps pour accepter cette nouvelle situation… Mais comme tu le sais, nous vampires, avons une faculté innée pour cacher nos émotions. Et il est préférable pour tous que je les gardes bien enfouis pour le moment.

Le ton caustique emprunt dans sa voix incita Caroline à ne plus dire un mot concernant ces évènements. Il valait mieux ne plus réveiller la bête. Aux regards inquiets qu'elle lui renvoya, il savait qu'elle ne voulait plus lui revoir tel qu'il s'était exposé hier.

* * *

Couché sur l'un des rares bancs encore debout de la salle principal de l'église, Caroline peinait à lire le livre qu'elle tenait en main. La jeune fille était trop absorber par la semaine qui venait de s'écouler et par les changements spontanés qui s'étaient opérés entre elle et Klaus. Ce dernier dont le corps devait lui être restitué dès demain, était d'ailleurs installé au-dessus du parterre, sur l'estrade, à quelques mètres d'elle. Pressé contre le pupitre utilisé par les prêtres pour y déposer bibles et sermons, il était accaparé par les ébauches des croquis qu'il dessinait sur du papier vierge avec une technique et un style qui lui était propre. Elle y avait jeté des rapides coups d'œil lorsqu'il avait eu le dos tourné. Et elle devait confesser que même si elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'homme, ses œuvres valaient vraiment le coup d'œil. Même s'il se plaignait souvent qu'il était incapable de faire du bon travail avec des mains aussi rude et calleuse.

Aux souvenirs, comme il le lui était arrivé un peu plus ces derniers jours, l'esquisse infime d'un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Caroline. Et si celui-ci était si fin s'était parce qu'elle refusait qu'il arrive à la faire sourire avec tant de facilité.

Utilisant son livre pour se faire plus discrète, elle darda un regard inquisiteur sur lui. Instantanément elle repensa aux derniers jours qui s'étaient écoulés après tous les aveux faits ce jour fatidique.

Depuis rien n'était arrivé et Caroline et Klaus n'avait jamais remis sur le tapis les aléas de cette soirée. Ils n'en avaient pas touché un mot à Bonnie lorsqu'elle était venue leur apporter d'autres fournitures et s'assurer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas entretuer.

Chacun gardait les révélations de l'autre pour le moment c'était mieux ainsi.

Les deux premiers jours s'étaient déroulés comme les précédents. C'était à peine s'ils s'étaient croisés, s'ignorant sans complexe. Le changement s'opéra le troisième jour lorsque dans la matinée, Klaus avait toqué à sa porte pour lui proposer posément si elle voulait partir en chasse avec lui. Elle se rappelait avoir écarquillé grand les yeux quand il était venu apporter cette demande surtout qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de se soustraire au sang animal. De plus ils s'étaient totalement négligé l'un l'autre et subitement il venait devant elle, nonchalant, lui proposer à sa façon de passer du temps ensemble.

Caroline avait pensée refuser bien évidemment. Néanmoins lorsqu'il était venu la trouver, elle en avait eu assez de passer tout son temps à l'intérieur et avait somme toute accepté de le rejoindre. Ils n'avaient presque pas échangé un mot si ce n'était pour indiquer une proie possible ou un chemin à prendre. Malgré tout, et elle espérait qu'il n'en avait pas eu conscience, pendant le temps qu'avait duré leur jeu de pistage dans les bois, elle s'était sentit bien. Sûr d'elle, calme, sereine. Elle avait fait ça plusieurs fois avec Stefan et Tyler toutefois il y avait eu une différence flagrante en compagnie de l'Originel. Même s'il s'agissait là du corps de Tyler, l'empreinte de siècles de chasse se reflétait dans chacun de ses gestes. Il était alors emprunt d'une maestria intimidante et avait de toute évidence une intelligence et une aisance presque innée dans ce talent qu'il avait perfectionné. Le regarder se déplacer, bouger, flairer était en soit un très bon apprentissage.

Elle se rappelait même s'être demandé ce que cela aurait donné de le voir se mouvoir avec son propre corps. Il n'avait certainement pas appris à parfaire entièrement son contrôle sur le corps de Tyler et devait ainsi donc être léser par ce dernier.

Caroline avait été mal à l'aise d'avoir été si captivé par sa personne. Cela dit lorsque la chasse entrait en considération, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'arrivait à s'en défaire. Le vampire en elle en redemandait toujours plus.

Et ce fut donc ces quelques heures à déambuler dans la forêt qui avait entrouvert la porte à des transformations notables dans leur « colocation ». Et ceci de façon tout à fait spontané.

Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, ils passèrent une bonne partie de leur temps ensemble. Klaus avaient été le premier à quitté le donjon qu'était leurs chambres de substitution. Il était allé rejoindre le cœur de l'église et y était resté un moment jusqu'à ce que Caroline, interloquée, descende voir ce qu'il faisait.

Ce soir là, du jour de leur première chasse commune, il l'avait invité à rester prétextant qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien « s'ignorer en paix » dans la même pièce que séparément. Elle avait reconnu là la phrase qu'elle lui avait prononcée quelques jours plus tôt. Et sachant que rien ne lui interdisait, elle avait accéder à ses déclarations.

Au début chacun s'occupait à sa manière dans son coin. Ils alternaient entre la chasse et les quelconques activités qu'ils avaient sous la main. Ils parlaient peu entre eux mais les regards se faisaient de plus en plus insistants comme ils se croisaient. Durant ces moments, elle avait eu l'impression que parler aurait brisé le lien fragile de leur cohabitation.

Au fil des heures et bientôt des jours, la méfiance de Caroline s'était petit à petit dissipée. D'autre part elle avait vite remarqué que Klaus ne l'avait presque jamais quitté des yeux. Aussi elle le soupçonnait de l'avoir suivit près de la rivière où elle allait se nettoyer chaque jour. Elle avait souhaité l'interroger mais n'avait rien fait sachant pertinemment qu'il mentirait et éluderait la question. Toutefois elle était sûre qu'il n'avait pas été assez proche pour qu'il l'espionne car elle cherchait minutieusement sa présence à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait là-bas.

Elle ne savait pas comment définir le comportement actuel de l'Originel, à des lieues de ce qu'elle avait pu voir de lui depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Il paraissait inébranlable, comme si tous les revers passés n'avaient pas existé. Ses pointes de sarcasmes lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle ou à Dieu sait qui étaient toujours aussi tranchantes. Il était plus arrogant et prétentieux que jamais. En fait, si Caroline devait être honnête, il paraissait… content, presque heureux. Ce n'était plus le misanthrope qu'elle avait connut. Cela étant bien entendu assez perturbant quand il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se montrer si insouciant dans le brouillard des circonstances actuelles. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Pourtant il n'en démordait pas qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi à l'aise durant une si longue période. Au point qu'hier, il s'était mis à lui parler de choses et d'autres qu'il avait faits ou vu à des époques différentes de sa vie. Il lui avait conté avec beaucoup de détail la première fois qu'il avait posé le pied en chine, de sa présence lors du Couronnement de la première reine Elizabeth ainsi que d'un tas de choses plus incroyable les unes des autres. Il n'avait pas attendu à ce qu'elle prenne part à la conversation et n'avait eu même aucune honte à parler, à deux reprises, de gens qu'il avait massacré provoquant à chaque fois une vague expression de dégoût sur son visage que Klaus balayait d'un revers de la main.

Cela dit, il était vrai que si Caroline faisait preuve d'honnêteté, au moins envers elle, le vampire en elle s'était intéressé à ces parties de ses récits qui excitaient vivement ses pulsions sanglantes. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, il faisait partie intégrante d'elle. Néanmoins elle faisait tout pour garder le dessus sur ses désirs assassins. Et elle savait qu'à ce jeu là, du moins jusqu'à maintenant, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Tourbillonnant au gré des souvenirs qui remontaient en elle, la voix de Klaus, penché de ses dessins, la fit brusquement revenir sur Terre alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis un temps qu'elle ne sut définir :

- Me désireras-tu autant lorsque j'aurai réintégrer mon corps ?

- Encore faudrait-il que ça me soit déjà arrivé. Répliqua-t-elle prise au dépourvu avec toutefois une certaine adresse pour cacher sa confusion.

L'Originel releva les yeux sombres de Tyler vers elle, lui sourit et l'observa d'un air diaboliquement angélique qui ne la rassura guère. Curieusement, il ne rajouta rien sur le sujet et ordonna le timbre pondéré :

- Allons chassez.

- On y est déjà allé ce matin. Répondit-elle en retournant à son livre pour cesser de l'observer.

- On pourrait peut-être changer les règles du jeu cette fois…

Dans un murmure suave, elle l'entendit descendre de l'estrade pour venir dans sa direction. Du coin de l'œil, elle le guetta se rapprocher d'elle d'une démarche tout en subtilité.

La seconde suivante, son livre lui était arraché des mains et celui qui aurait du être Tyler se tint au dessus d'elle

- « Le portrait de Dorian Gray » Lut-il intrigué et poursuivit tout à fait mystérieux. Sans l'influence de « Lord Henry », il n'y aurait pas eu de roman…

- Rends-moi ça. S'assit-elle finalement légèrement agacé.

Mais étonnement, il lui rendu l'ouvrage sans se faire prier tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait voulu insinuer. Elle humait le parfum si spécial de ses phrases à doubles sens sans jamais réussir à les comprendre entièrement. Surtout pas quand elle n'était même pas à la moitié du roman qui lui plaisait énormément pour le moment.

- Viens avec moi. Il se pourrait que tu apprennes deux trois trucs.

- Apprendre quoi ?

[…]

Il était finalement parvenu à la convaincre de l'accompagner. Il était resté plutôt vague. Parlant simplement de chasser un gibier différent. Mais elle n'était pas dupe et savait fort bien ce qu'il allait lui proposer dans quelques instants. Il cherchait juste à tromper l'ennui.

Marchant à ses côtés sans être trop proche, il s'arrêta dans la lumière diffuse entre les branches du soleil couchant. Il se tourna pleinement vers elle et déclara alors avec ardeur et convoitise :

- Et si on commençait à s'amuser.

- Très bien. Qui jouera le rôle du chasseur ?

Klaus sourit d'un rictus presque malsain avant de souffler dans un murmure :

- Je te laisse le choix…

Elle décortiqua ses gestes et attitudes. Elle savait que dans les deux cas il avait déjà un plan bien préparé alors en accord avec ce qu'elle était, elle lança :

- Je prends ce rôle alors.

Une partie en elle jubilait déjà à la pensée de lui faire mordre la poussière. Elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se défendre face aux attaques. Les chances étaient peut-être contre elle mais elle y mettrait toute son énergie.

- C'est parfait. Alors commençons…

Dans la seconde qui suivit il disparut vers l'Est entre la marée d'arbre.

Caroline ferma les yeux et laissa l'appétit de la traque la submergé complètement. Elle était prête.

[…] Cela faisait plus de deux heures que la blonde tentait de prendre le dessus sur lui. Elle avait cru le surprendre à cinq reprises. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Il finissait toujours par la mettre à Terre, repérant à l'avance ses angles d'attaques. Et à chaque fois qu'elle perdait face à lui, elle revenait à l'assaut plus exaltée et vorace que les coups précédents. Elle y mettait tant de volonté qu'elle avait finie en positions peu orthodoxes vis-à-vis de sa « proie ». Elle se rendait compte que Klaus faisait de plus en plus durer toutes ces occasions. Aussi dans ces moments, dès qu'elle regardait par delà les yeux de Tyler, elle le voyait _lui_ et s'apercevait de l'embrasement et de la fougue qui s'y cachait.

Comme elle, dès lors qu'elle se jetait sur lui, ils se retrouvaient tous deux dans un état second. Comme si une alliance prospérait entre leur caractère moraux et les plus bas instincts du vampire qui se battait pour imposer sa loi.

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, Caroline voguait sous la voutes des arbres, suivant à présent, à l'ouï, les déplacements de Klaus. Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques temps maintenant, faisant place à la nuit bienfaitrice. Elle se rapprochait lentement de lui afin d'entamer sa sixième tentatives. À chaque échec, l'essai suivant s'avérait plus réussit. Pourtant elle sentait que quelque chose lui manquait ou plutôt lui échappait pour arriver à l'égaler ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Elle ignorait encore où était son erreur mais elle s'assurerait de la corriger. Et cela allait prendre le temps qu'il fallait. Une semaine, un mois ou bien un an... Tout dépendait d'elle.

Elle s'orienta dans sa direction. Elle le savait à une petite centaine de mètres et mis à présent son plan à exécution

Caché derrière le tronc d'un sapin, elle ramassa une pierre à ses pieds et la jeta dans la direction opposé à celle de Klaus. Elle espérait qu'il croirait qu'elle ferait demi-tour et tenterait une autre action. Avisés, elle n'essaya pas de se faufiler jusqu'à lui comme les fois précédentes. Elle grimpa silencieusement le tronc derrière lequel elle s'était dissimulé. Elle arriva calmement en haut de celui-ci et vogua toute en souplesse et avec discrétion de branches en branches. Elle se sentait comme le prédateur absolu sur la jungle qui était son royaume. Et dans ce paradis, une seule autre créature avait en elle la puissance pour la détrôner de la place qui était sienne.

À cet instant alors que sa cible était en vue et n'attendait plus que d'être mise à terre, elle fit le vide en elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie la sensation était différente de ce que tout ce qu'elle avait expérimenté car elle serait sans pitié. Il n'y avait plus d'ennemis, d'amis, de Klaus ni même de Caroline. C'était la lutte du plus forts des deux et elle voulait désespérément gagner.

Oubliant son plan initial, elle se laissa bercer par l'imagination et l'improvisation dû au « don » qui était sien. En à peine deux secondes elle sauta à terre, fissurant le sol sous ses pieds et chargea droits sur Klaus, l'attaquant de front.

La surprise sur son visage était tel qu'elle se sentit consumé par l'idée qu'elle allait gagner. En un dixième de seconde, elle cramponna avec force les deux mains sur ses épaules puis se prépara tout aussi vite à le faire basculer. Mais aussi fugacement le rictus victorieux qui se dessina sur les lèvres de « Tyler » lui fit immédiatement comprendre qu'elle avait encore perdu.

Habillement, Klaus releva ses avant-bras, appuya de ses deux coudes sur les bras qui le maintenait sous l'emprise de Caroline et dans une poussé violente lui fit lâcher prise tandis qu'il sautait par-dessus elle pour se retrouver miraculeusement dans son dos.

Juste après, elle perçut l'étau des bras de Klaus se refermer autour de son cour dans une technique d'étouffement qui parait toute possibilité de se dégager. Elle se sentit tomber en arrière alors que la pression sur sa gorge s'évanouie. Puis lorsque qu'elle s'écrasa au sol, l'Originel se déplaça au-dessus elle. Ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes. La carrure de Tyler la surplombant entièrement. Et son visage, quant à lui, était dangereusement près du sien.

Pendant plusieurs secondes qu'elle crut, l'adrénaline parcourut ses veines dans une danse folle remplie de possibilités et d'illusions. Elle aimait plus que toutes les sensations qui se déversaient en elle. L'aura apprivoisante de la proie devenue chasseur les enveloppaient tous deux dans une bulle impénétrable. La connexion était solide et résistante. Elle était aussi attisé que les flammes d'un incendie.

Après un moment pourtant la tension redescendit et Caroline eu l'impression de sortir d'un stupéfiant et long coma pour lentement retrouver chacune des fonctions motrices de son cerveau. Elle était en train de rallumer chaque lumière de son esprit quand l'intensité provocante que Klaus donnait au visage de Tyler s'estompa lentement et qu'il soupira :

- C'est tellement dommages. Tu commençais tout juste à comprendre…

- Comprendre quoi ?

Dans un saut, sans donner quelconque réponse, Klaus se remit immédiatement sur ces deux jambes et se dégagea pour laisser Caroline faire de-même.

Un brin irrité par les mystères qu'il faisait, et surtout très en colère contre elle-même pour s'être à ce point laisser entraînée dans le « jeu », elle réitéra passablement agité :

- Klaus ! Il lui fit face. Comprendre quoi ?

- Ta véritable nature. Ce que tu désires réellement.

Un silence oppressant s'installa dans la pénombre de la nuit des bois. Aucune pensée cohérente n'arrivait à pénétrer le cerveau de Caroline qui inconsciemment refusait toujours d'ouvrir les yeux.

Au grand dam de Klaus.

- Rentrons. Ça devrait suffire pour aujourd'hui. Au fait… Si j'avais su que cela t'exciterait tant, j'aurais commencé par ça. La provoqua-t-il le ton charmeur.

La remarque habituelle de Klaus rebondit sur elle. Comme une automate, elle le suivit lorsqu'il ouvrit la marche. Il aurait tout aussi bien put l'emmener n'importe où, elle se serait laissé guidé. Elle ne put empêcher le goût dévorant de ses derniers souvenirs la hanter pendant la quasi-totalité du trajet.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'église. Ils auraient pu tout aussi bien atteindre leur destination en moins d'une minute mais Klaus avait pensé que Caroline aurait besoin de cet intervalle pour se remettre des derniers épisodes.

Devant les portes, Klaus pénétra dans pénombre des lieux Saint, suivit de près par Caroline puis alluma les quelques bougies qu'ils avaient tous deux installés quelques jours plus tôt.

La jeune femme qui n'avait dit mot pendant le chemin de retour finit par préférer faire totalement abstraction de ce qu'il s'était passé plutôt que d'y faire face. Il valait mieux si elle voulait garder un esprit sain.

La douce lumière émit par les bougies acheva de calmer ses nerfs alors qu'elle posait les yeux sur Klaus qui l'étudiait avec concentration. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle était sensé éprouver à son sujet après cette soirée mais trop harassé pour y penser, elle préféra tout simplement souffler :

- Je monte dans la chambre.

Elle passa devant lui sans un regard. Quand elle eut atteint sa chambre et refermer la porte derrière elle, elle entendit le son distinctif d'un banc mis en lambeau.

Klaus qui avait sérieusement besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose avait achevé le premier meuble de bois qui s'était trouvé sur sa route. Il avait eu dangereusement envie de continuer mais savait éperdument qu'à ce rythme là, c'était l'église toute entière qui allait y passer.

Bon sang ! Il devenait dingue.

Vivre constamment avec elle. La savoir endormie dans la pièce d'à côté. Découvrir chacune de ces facettes lorsqu'elle chassait et baissait enfin sa garde. Ce qu'elle lui avait permis d'entrevoir une demi-heure plus tôt.

Cet état, cette force de la nature qu'il avait sentit s'imprimer au fer rouge sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Le lien qui avait semblé indestructible pendant un temps. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit pleinement en « vie ». Elle avait laissé libre cours à l'art qui leur était propre et il s'était extasié d'entrevoir les nobles failles de sa muraille. Il y avait de l'espoir…

Mais pas tant qu'elle persisterait à éviter une réel confrontation.

Tout d'un coup, clairement décidé, il céda un peu de terrain à ses émotions qu'il gardait sous sceller et grimpa tout d'un coup les escaliers quatre à quatre. Sans en faire la demande, il débarqua dans la pièce de Caroline.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

- Admets-le ! Je veux que tout de suite, devant moi, tu l'admettes ! Lui ordonna-t-il le timbre sombre et quelque peu agité.

Caroline qui s'était brutalement levée du sofa dès son entré n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Déconcerté, elle tenta une parade qui fut rapidement balayé :

- Non mais t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ?! C'est quoi t…

- Je veux que tu admettes à quel point tu t'es senti _putain_ de bien tout à l'heure !

Klaus utilisait rarement des injures aussi vulgaires, pour ne pas dire jamais. Mais quand celle-ci sortait de sa bouche, Caroline trouvait qu'elles avaient un impact tout à fait différent.

La blonde n'avait pas peur et ne craignait pas qu'il retombe dans le même état que la semaine passé. Cependant la ferveur et la fermeté qui se dégageaient de tout son corps s'avéraient presque plus impressionnantes encore.

Reprenant contenance face à l'Originel qui attendait une réponse de sa part, la jeune femme irrité de son intrusion dans ses quartiers et du fait qu'il est ravivé ce qu'elle essayait désespérément d'oublier, elle craqua :

- Ça te plaît tant que ça de jouer avec les incertitudes des autres, n'est-ce pas ? On est simplement des distractions pour toi. Mais il serait peut-être tant que tu comprennes qu'on ne veut pas tous être comme toi. Que tuer et torturer hommes et femmes, n'est pas ce à quoi nous aspirons tous.

Même elle devait admettre que ses paroles sonnèrent extrêmement faux lorsqu'elles passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres. Car au fond s'était ce qu'ils étaient tous. Des meurtriers. Des assassins. Seulement, certains parmi eux le géraient mieux que d'autres. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu le faire s'était le blesser pour qu'il se décide enfin à quitter les lieux.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, il persista comme si elle n'avait rien dit :

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Et tu n'auras pas de réponses.

Jamais elle ne l'aurait admit devant lui. Il en aurait été trop fier.

- Alors s'il te plaît sors de ma chambre. Et j'irai même plus loin : sors même de ma vie toute entière.

Klaus encaissa sa dernière réplique, les traits intacts. Même s'il ne supportait pas le goût amer qu'elle laissait sur sa langue.

- Ton vœu va être exaucé. Je réintègre mon corps demain. Après ça je te laisserais toi et tes si _charmants_ amis à votre propre sort – il pensa à Arian - et je disparaîtrais de ta vie.

- Parfait.

Il était vrai qu'avec cette journée, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle retrouverait Tyler demain. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait dû trépigner de joie toute la journée vis-à-vis du retour de son petit-ami. Pourtant elle n'avait guère montré plus de contentement que ça et avait passé tout son temps avec Klaus.

Elle aimait Tyler. Il était parfait pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle était sensé recherché chez quelqu'un. Ils prenaient soin l'un de l'autre et avaient affronté quantité d'épreuves ensemble.

C'est pourquoi elle se sentait si coupable d'être aussi toucher par les derniers mots de Klaus. Elle aurait dû être ravie qu'il s'en aille pour de bon. Mais après ce soir, elle n'était plus sur de rien. Elle avait ouvert une porte à quelque chose qui la dépassait et ignorait comment la refermer.

Mais peut-être que lorsque Klaus serait définitivement parti, elle oublierait tout ça et continuerai son chemin avec Tyler pour la guider et la supporter.

- Je vais te laisser alors.

Dans le silence, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, s'arrêta dans son geste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir et darda son visage vers Caroline. Il hésitait à prononcer les mots qui le ronger quand elle avait parlé de torturer et de tuer hommes et femmes. Puis puisqu'il s'agissait certainement de la dernière chose qu'il lui dirait entre les murs de ces églises, il s'exprima sobrement :

- Tu sais, tu chasse l'animal car tu te sens moins responsable de lui ôter la vie. Mais dis-moi en quoi se nourrir d'animaux est plus respectables que de se nourrir de sang humain. La rhétorique de sa question n'attendait nul réponse alors il poursuivit. J'ai vu tous ce dont étaient capable l'homme aux cours des siècles. Des horreurs imprononçables au plus impardonnables. Alors explique-moi pourquoi devrais-je avoir plus de respect pour cette race que pour la vie d'une créature qui ne chasse que pour la survie ? Humain, animaux, vampire… Ne sommes pas si différents. Si ce n'est que notre race est au-dessus de la chaîne alimentaire. Ce que je veux, je le prends. C'est comme ça que marche le monde. Tu es intelligentes Amour, tu es capable de comprendre. Ce qu'on a expérimenté tout à l'heure, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours. Crois-moi.

Caroline n'avait rien à répondre à ses déclarations. D'ailleurs elle constatait qu'il n'en recherchait pas réellement une. Il avait tout simplement eu envie de lui divulguer son point de vue qui ne manquait pas de sens.

Il disparut finalement derrière sa porte tel un vagabond esseulé.

Ereinté moralement et physiquement, Caroline s'effondra à nouveau sur le canapé. Elle ferma les yeux et entendit la résonnance des dernières paroles de Klaus palpiter comme un battement de cœur.

« Ce qu'on a expérimenté tout à l'heure, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours. Crois-moi. »

Oh oui, elle s'était sentit bien. Elle avait éprouvé les choses à un tout autre niveau. Elle avait participé au jeu et s'était brulée les doigts en testant jusqu'où allaient ses limites. Elle devait dorénavant en payer le prix de la culpabilité ajouté à cette voix au fond d'elle qui lui susurrait de bien vilaine choses à ce propos.

Une part en elle, et elle ignorait à quel point, regretterait certains moments passés en compagnie de Klaus. Quand l'autre se complaisait dans son aveuglement à nier tous les doutes qui grandissaient en elle.

Cette nuit là. La dernière nuit qu'il partagerait ensemble dans cette église, l'un comme l'autre, dans sa chambre commune, tenta en vain de rayer de leurs réflexions le produit d'autant de désarrois et d'ambiguïté. Après ce soir, penser à l'autre, devint étrangement douloureux.

Fin de chapitre

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. J'ai essayé de ralonger la longueur du chapitre****.**_

_**J'espère que vous avez appréciez.**_

_**Au fait, je promets beaucoup d'action pour les deux prochains chapitres.**_

_**A bientôt j'espère ! Et je bascule l'histoire en Rated M pour le prochain chapitre suite à quelques passages ^^**_

_**Alors ça vous a plu ? ou non ?**_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour/Bonsopir à tous !**

**La suite qui nous permets d'atteindre la deuxième partie de cette histoire qui se découpe en trois partie. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire mais c'est surtout le prochain -déjà en écriture- qui m'enchantent le plus ^^**

**Merci à celle ou ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte et/ou favori. Et Merci aussi à ceux qui ne font qu'un simple arrêt pour lire cette fiction.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Guest 1,2, 3 et 4 : Merci pour vos petits messages. Je vous sens assez impatient et j'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous fera plaisir.**

**Belinda : Merci pour ta review et j'espère grandemant que la suite sera à la hauteur :)**

**Calypso : J'ignore si tu as continué sur ta lancée mais merci pour tes commentaires que j'ai vraiment apprécié. et si tu es toujours parmi nous j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.**

**Chloé : Mieux que dans la série ? Oula tu m'enchantes :) Merci d'être fidèle au poste et j'espère avoir encore un de tes messages qui me font vraiment plaisir. **

**D'avance je m'excuse pour les fautes de tape ou d'orthographe. J'écris cette histoire au feeling. **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

Bonnie aurait déjà dû être arrivée depuis au moins une demi-heure. Klaus et Caroline étaient comme deux lions en cages au cœur de l'église s'impatientant de son arrivé qu'ils espéraient imminente. Le premier, installé sur l'un des bancs, tapotait énergiquement d'excitation à l'idée de retrouver la chair qui était sienne. Caroline, quant à elle, tournait en rond, allant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce dans un rythme constant.

L'Originel, agacé par ses vas-et-viens incessant, l'observa quelques minutes légèrement perplexe et intrigué, sans qu'elle n'en ait même conscience. Il se demandait si c'était l'idée de retrouver son « cher et tendre » qui l'avivait de cette façon ou si elle repensait encore aux merveilles prodigieuse qu'ils avaient expérimenté tous deux hier soir.

Il pouvait encore ressentir la saveur délectable de la caresse virulente qui l'avait griffé dans tout son être. Elle aurait beau persister à la réfuter, la vérité était qu'ils avaient été les sujets instinctifs de leurs plus profondes pulsions. Et lui qui croyait avoir tout expérimentés après mille ans était allègre de savoir qu'il pouvait encore être à ce point surpris par quelqu'un.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle était trop attachée aux restes de sa vie pour se résoudre à suivre la voie qu'il lui offrait. Différente de tout ce qu'elle avait put connaître jusqu'à ce jour et surtout en parfait accord avec ce qu'elle était. Ils auraient put éprouver perpétuellement ce qu'ils avaient effleuré la veille au soir.

Mais il savait qu'elle était effrayé, qu'elle n'acceptait pas totalement qui elle était réellement. Elle réprimait ses envies, refusait presque de reconnaître son existence de vampire. La peur de devenir quelqu'un qu'elle ne reconnaîtrait pas la paralysait et l'empêchait de se délivrer des murailles dont elle s'était entourée.

Jamais il ne l'obligerait à tuer si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Il ne la forcerait pas à renier les qualités et défauts qui lui étaient propre car il affectionnait particulièrement chacune de ces facettes qui la rendaient si spécial à ses yeux. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas avoir compris les enjeux de sa nature. Elle n'était pas obliger d'ôter la vie pour faire corps avec le vampire qui était en elle. Les choses ne s'arrêtaient pas à ça.

Elle n'était plus humaine dorénavant. Et un jour, il l'espérait, elle ouvrirait les yeux sur la grandeur qu'était la malédiction du don qui était la leur. Ce jour-là, peut-être, viendra-t-elle le rejoindre ?

Il aurait tant aimé lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas changer celle qu'elle était mais plutôt libéré ce qu'elle retenait encore en elle.

Soudain Caroline se suspendit dans sa marche puis darda ses yeux sur la grande ouverture de l'église. Klaus fit de même et remarqua à son tour la présence de Bonnie qui pénétrait dans les lieux. Elle paraissait assez sur les nerfs même si il sentait qu'elle était consciente de ce qu'elle allait entreprendre. D'une voix légèrement essoufflée, alors qu'elle s'approchait de Caroline posté à quelques mètres de l'entrée, elle déclara :

- Désolé pour le retard. J'ai dû passer voir Jeremy et Matt pour les mettre au courant de la situation maintenant que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Ça a pris plus de temps que prévu.

- Comment ils l'ont pris ? Demanda Caroline soucieuse ce qui irrita sensiblement Klaus.

- Pas très bien. Mais au moins ils sont calmés maintenant. Ils nous attendent chez Jeremy.

- Et il n'y a pas eu d'incident à Mystic Falls ces derniers jours ?

- Non. Tout semble redevenu calme en ville.

Klaus vira immédiatement ses prunelles sur celle de la jeune fille blonde et croisa un regard éloquent avec elle tous deux sachant pertinemment ce qu'il se préparait. Le calme avant la tempête.

Mais pour Klaus, ce n'était plus son problème. Désormais plus rien ne le retenait à cette bourgade insipide et il comptait bien mettre les voiles dès qu'il aurait récupérer son dû.

- Trêve de bavardages. J'aimerais qu'on en finisse. Lâcha-t-il abruptement.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent vers lui, les traits sensiblement différents. Il n'eu cure de l'irritation dans celui de Bonnie et s'attacha à celui quelque peu amer et nostalgique de celle qui lui avait fait se poser beaucoup trop de questions cette semaine et avait été l'instigatrice de nuits de sommeils difficiles.

Un à un, ils s'observèrent quelques secondes en silence. Dans quelques minutes, la dernière étape de ces dix derniers jours serait franchie amenant avec elle de toutes nouvelles opportunités. Restait à découvrir si celles-ci seraient dangereuses pour lui ou non.

- Bon alors il ne reste plus qu'à commencer. S'exprima Bonnie.

Et dans la seconde, l'un derrière l'autre, Klaus fermant la marche, il gravir les escaliers et rejoignirent la pièce où était entreposé le corps de Klaus. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les lieux éclairés par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers la grande fenêtre. La lumière se reflétait sur le couvercle du cercueil clos dans une volute de grains de poussières qui voletaient tout autour.

- Tu as bien tout préparé en n'omettant aucun détail ? Demanda Klaus à Bonnie qui lui fit face tandis que Caroline resta en retrait, près de la fenêtre qui illuminait parfaitement sa chevelure.

- J'ai tout prévu. Ça devrait bien se passer.

- C'est de magie noire qu'on parle. Alors j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

- Tu n'as d'autre choix que de me faire confiance de toute façon. Et puis – elle tourna un œil rassurant vers Caroline – je compte bien ramener Tyler indemne alors je ne prendrai pas de risques inconsidérés. J'ai tout prévu.

Klaus grinça intérieurement des dents à l'idée que les deux allaient finalement se retrouver et bientôt fêter leurs retrouvailles comme il se devait.

L'Originel coupa immédiatement l'image de Caroline prenant plaisir sous le toucher de l'hybride et focalisa son attention sur l'importance des prochaines minutes.

- Commençons ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Très bien.

Bonnie s'avança jusqu'au cercueil et ouvrit ce dernier. Klaus s'approcha à son tour pour contempler avec consternation son visage craquelé, sans vie, vidé de toute énergie. Il avait hâte de retrouver la chair qui était sienne.

Rapidement, Bonnie lui indiqua de s'accroupir au centre de la pièce, face à son cercueil.

- Fais ça bien.

Bonnie ne fit pas réellement attention à sa remarque. Elle sortit le nécessaire au sort du sac qu'elle avait ramené.

Avec l'aide de Caroline, elle installa un cercle de huit bougies autour de lui. Puis, curieusement, elle utilisa un pinceau qu'elle trempa dans l'encre pour apposer une marque sur son front et celui du corps qu'il possédait. Il nota un symbole en forme de losange entouré par un cercle qu'il reconnut comme un pentacle même si il ne se souvenait plus de sa signification.

- Qu'est-ce que s'est ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle terminait son œuvre sur le front de Tyler.

- Une sécurité.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour vous protéger dans le cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Un mutisme tomba et comme de rien elle rajouta penaude… Je préfère parer à toutes éventualités.

Conforté par la réponse honnête de la sorcière, Klaus s'accrocha à la silhouette de Caroline plus obnubilé par la voute céleste que par l'importance de ce qu'ils allaient entreprendre dans quelques secondes. Elle avait repris sa place contre la fenêtre et croisait fermement les bras gardant un visage étonnement fermé. Il aurait voulu déchiffrer ce que son attitude signifiait. Il sentait, aux furtifs coups d'œil qu'elle lançait dans sa direction, qu'elle persistait à ne pas rencontrer son regard. Et après la soirée d'hier soir, il y aurait pu avoir tant de raisons que celles-ci lui échappaient complètement.

- T'es avec moi ?

La main gesticulant devant lui, lui fit stopper ses réflexions nébuleuses et simplement il acquiesça sérieusement de la tête.

Une lueur d'excitation qu'il n'avait pas remarquée plus tôt pointait dans les prunelles de Bonnie. Il sentait qu'elle étai fin prête et qu'elle trépignait presque d'impatience d'accomplir ce sort loin d'être à la portée d'une débutante. La magie noire n'était pas quelque chose que les sorciers pouvaient prendre à la légère. Rare était ceux qui arrivaient à ne pas abuser du goût savoureux qu'elle procurait. Mais s'ils étaient capables de lutter suffisamment pour ne pas être pris aux pièges, alors leurs pouvoirs pouvaient rapidement proliférer.

Elle se posta finalement entre lui et le cercueil. De telles sortes qu'elle tenait l'une des mains de Tyler dans l'une des siennes et la gauche de son propre bras dans l'autre. La connexion était faîte. Ils allaient finalement pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

-_ Cio Che Fu Non E Piu*…_

Les paroles de Bonnie résonnèrent dans toute la pièce. L'air devint d'un coup plus lourd alors que les flammes des bougies dansaient dans l'âtre de la pièce sous un souffle inexistant.

- _Cio Che Fu Fatto Disfa…_

Rapidement, il sentit une sensation très désagréable parcourir chacun de ses muscles. Il avait l'impression qu'un venin tentait de toutes ses forces d'effacer sa présence de ce corps. La contrainte exercée prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Au fur et à mesure des mots, il se sentait partir. Comme s'il disparaissait définitivement…

- _Passato E Il Priocolo, Finita E La Prova…_

Subitement, sous le regard quelque peu inquiet de Caroline et celui dur et froid de Bonnie, il clôt les yeux sous la décharges fulgurantes qui se répandit en lui. La puissance de la salve l'étourdit totalement alors qu'il se cambrait violement en arrière dans un mouvement désarticulé.

Il quittait ce corps. À cette seconde, il le perçut clairement.

- _Metti Le Cosa A Posto. Aro Fue Patu Miteno._

Une bourrasque mordante, perçante, traversa toute la pièce. Le tintement des flammes des bougies s'évapora. Puis le silence tomba.

Il rouvrit les yeux, encore incapable de bouger.

Il repéra la voix tremblante et agité de Caroline soufflé quelques mots à Tyler qui semblait être de retour. Il vit Bonnie s'approcher et se tenir au dessus de lui. Il avait une impression de déjà vu.

Il ne fut pas dupe. Il repéra aisément les doutes qu'avait la sorcière à terminer son travail. Il était persuadé qu'elle voulait le laisser dans cet état.

Pourtant, d'une lueur gourmande et légèrement orgueilleuse, elle posa ses deux mains sur sa poitrine et entama le dernier sort. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, remuant silencieusement des lèvres.

La veine de son front battait à tout rompre. Elle ferma les yeux et après quelques secondes Klaus observa, intrigué, des lignes rouges glisser le long de ses joues. Elle gardait les paupières closes mais le sang réussissait malgré tout à rouler par delà celles-ci.

Néanmoins Klaus n'eut pas l'occasion d'étudier plus le phénomène, qu'une douleur ardente lécha chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Son être reprenait enfin vie sous la torture de la reconstitution de l'entièreté de sa chair. Son système organique se remettait brusquement en marche provoquant un déluge de lave dans son sang.

Il était toujours muré dans le silence et donc incapable de pousser un cri rageur qui aurait été le bienvenu afin de relâcher la pression qu'il contenait malgré lui.

- _REDEO !_

Soudainement, sous le hurlement difforme de Bonnie, tout s'arrêta.

Le supplice succomba.

La sorcière s'écroula au sol dans un craquement lourd sous les voix alarmé de Tyler et Caroline.

Mais il s'en fichait. Il pouvait enfin bouger.

Lentement, appréciant grandement l'instant, il se leva majestueusement du cercueil. Assis. Puis finalement debout dans celui-ci, sur _ses_ deux jambes, il regarda la scène devant lui.

Accroupis au côté de Bonnie qui avait somme toute perdue connaissance, Caroline et Tyler guettèrent sa stature. Les regardant de haut, il enjamba le bord de ce qui fut son tombeau. Il se racla la gorge, excessivement béat de retrouver ce qui lui appartenait. Il s'étira comme pour s'assurer que tout était bien à sa place et s'exclama, de sa voix grave et exquise :

- Enfin de retour...

- Tu ne nous en voudras pas si on ne fête pas ça avec toi ! Déclara Tyler le ton dédaigneux avant de réessayer de sortir Bonnie de sa léthargie.

Il observa ce dernier d'un regard mauvais. Il lorgna un bref instant Caroline comme pour lui dire « Pourquoi lui ? ». Les voir à nouveau réunit avait tendance à passablement l'agacer. Il ne supportait pas cette vision. Il aurait put lui arracher la tête avant même que la blonde ne comprennent ce qui était en train d'arriver. Surtout qu'il ne lui servait plus à rien maintenant qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de combattre la primauté que Klaus avait sur lui.

Pourtant, il ne lui ferait rien. Il devait au moins ça à Caroline.

Il s'avança d'un pas et s'arrêta devant elle, toujours accroupie. Il oublia la présence des deux autres puis s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes dans la contemplation de son visage. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le montrer franchement mais il savait que ses traits dévoilaient le trouble qu'il ressentait à la quitter.

Néanmoins, avec elle, il avait doucement commencé à apprendre à exposer des parties de son _humanité –_ Dieu, qu'il détestait ce terme - qu'il pensait avoir effacé pour de bon. Cette semaine il avait réussit à découvrir le parfait équilibre de son monde. Spécialement la veille. Et il savait que c'était uniquement grâce à elle.

Sans un mot, il fini par continuer son chemin jusqu'à rejoindre les portes de l'église.

Une fois dehors, il ferma les yeux et huma l'air des bois.

Qu'il était bon de recouvrer les qualités propres à ses _origines_. Il sentait la force et la puissance courir dans ses veines. Récupérer les pouvoirs qui étaient sien était vraiment plaisant.

Il s'engouffra sur le chemin qui conduisait à la route et s'apprêta à utiliser sa vitesse surpassant de loin celle des autres vampires et hybrides quand un faible craquement derrière lui retint son ouïe.

Il flaira la présence de Caroline avant même de se retourner. Il avait appris à reconnaître son empreinte sur l'air avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il luit fit face tandis qu'elle avançait jusqu'à lui à plusieurs mètres de là. Elle combla rapidement la distance qui les séparait et se tint à un pas de lui.

Il sourit en remarquant que l'écart qu'elle mettait habituellement entre eux s'était considérablement réduit après ces onze derniers jours.

Ils s'épièrent fugacement. Klaus nota son malaise dans d'imperceptibles mouvements pendant que ses prunelles tentaient de contenir un calme olympien.

- Tu pars avec moi ?

Klaus n'était pas idiot. Il connaissait déjà sa réponse à cette question. Cela dit, il appréciait toujours de la pousser dans son sens. Peut-être qu'à force de lui demander, un jour elle dirait oui.

Mais ce jour n'était pas encore arriver.

- Tu sais très bien que non.

- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer.

- Ouais… Je suppose… Elle fit une pause et fronça légèrement les sourcils comme si il lui en coûtait de prononcer les prochains mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche. Où est-ce que tu vas aller ?

- Retrouver ma sœur et mes frères. Répondit-il honnêtement. Pourquoi ? Tu t'intéresses à ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver ?

Elle tourna des yeux et soupira exaspéré. Et Klaus en fut très touché.

Elle ne niait pas. Il y avait un sacré progrès.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Il sentait bien qu'elle tournait autour du pot depuis son arrivé et voulait qu'elle en finisse. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son bien, il voulait plus que tout le laisser s'enivrer dans l'indécence avec la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle était si captivante, séduisante, ensorcelante…

- Pour Arian… Il y eu un silence. Tu comptes laisser ce problème derrière toi ? Je veux dire - à supposer qu'il vienne ici – même si tu le fuis cette fois-ci, un jour ou l'autre tu devras à nouveau l'affronter. Pourquoi repousser ce qui arrivera tôt ou tard…

- Est-ce ta façon de me demander de rester ?

Piqué au vif, il sut qu'il avait visé juste. Tout ce mélodrame avait sonné tellement faux. Il avait appris à la connaître et savait que quand elle en faisait autant c'était souvent pour faire passer un tout autre message, bien caché. Et dont il en était sûr, lui procurait une certaine culpabilité.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Il se rapprocha subtilement d'elle, jusqu'à être à un souffle de ses lèvres et murmura lascivement. Mais tu n'en penses pas moins.

Audacieusement il posa une main sur sa hanche. Il sentait qu'elle contenait quelque chose. Un coup judicieusement placé ou bien tout l'inverse. Malheureusement, il n'aurait sut le dire. Mais voyant qu'elle n'omettait aucune –violente- opposition, il maintint sa prise et rapprocha ses lèvres qui vinrent toucher faiblement le lobe de son oreille. Il susurra comme une confidence empli d'une vérité à laquelle il croyait plus que jamais.

- Je reviendrais dans quelques temps. Seulement parce que je sais que c'est ce que tu veux. Et, la prochaine fois, quand je repartirai… tu seras avec moi.

Il se recula faiblement, ses lèvres frôlant presque les siennes. Il croisa ses yeux, dans lesquelles il vit une telle colère que ce mot n'était pas assez fort pour décrire ce qui s'y trouvait. Peu en importait la raison pour le moment. Les paroles qu'il avait prononcé n'étaient rien d'autre que la chose en laquelle il croyait. Il y avait longtemps que le terme « croire » avait déserté son vocabulaire. Mais avec elle, il pouvait commencer de nouveau à y goûter.

Il voulut l'embrasser. Il voulut connaître enfin la saveur de ses lèvres sur tous ses sens.

Pourtant, il se recula simplement.

« Pas encore » Pensa-t-il.

Puis il se retourna et la quitta à grande vitesse avant qu'il ne se décide à mettre en œuvre ce que ses désirs lui dictaient.

* * *

Caroline resta sans bouger de position pendant un moment qui lui parut interminable. Ce fut seulement lorsque la main de Tyler se posa délicatement sur son épaule qu'elle finit par sortir de sa torpeur.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Très bien. Dit-elle le ton le plus enjoué possible, essayant d'effacer les derniers instants de sa mémoire.

Elle prit la main de Tyler sur son épaule pour la mettre dans la sienne et demanda :

- Comment va Bonnie ?

- Elle reprend doucement conscience. Mais toi, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Se serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, non ? Sourit-elle. Aux dernières nouvelles Klaus avait pris possession de ton corps.

- Je vais bien. C'est comme… s'éveiller d'une longue sieste. Et sinon où est Klaus ?

- Parti. Répondit-elle assez froidement, comme si elle n'avait cure de son sort.

- J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être facile de devoir être constamment avec lui ?

Elle sentait dans la question de Tyler une légère crainte et une profonde curiosité quant à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ces derniers jours. Elle avait juste eu le temps de lui dire qu'ils avaient dû cohabiter ensemble et elle était prestement allée voir Klaus avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la nature. D'ailleurs lorsqu'elle repensait à ce moment, elle s'interrogeait encore sur ce qui l'avait poussé à être aussi stupide. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas simplement laissé les quitter

- Occupons- nous de Bonnie d'abord. On a tout le temps de parler maintenant.

Un tendre baiser suivit ses paroles alors qu'elle caressait doucement sa joue, l'image de Klaus flottant encore dans son esprit.

- Très bien.

[…]

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, les trois jeunes gens avaient quitté l'église. Bonnie s'était rapidement remise même si Tyler et Caroline avait réellement craint pour elle lorsqu'ils avaient aperçut le sang au coin de ses yeux. Mais cette dernière leur avait assuré qu'elle se sentait très bien, passé son étourdissement, et n'avait pas parlé plus longtemps de cela.

Ils avaient décidés de partir de l'église même si la sorcière avait souligné qu'il aurait été plus judicieux de rester là au moins jusqu'au retour d'Elena et des frères Salvatore. Mais Caroline avait refusé suivit de près par Tyler. Elle devinait les raisons de Tyler : cela avait forcément un lien avec Klaus. D'ailleurs, c'était aussi son cas. Même si elle savait qu'elles différaient totalement. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne voulait rester là-bas avec personne d'autre. Dorénavant, c'était comme si les lieux renfermaient un secret qu'elle voulait enterrer.

Donc, sans plus dé cérémonie, ils avaient récupérer les dernières affaires et s'en était allés. Avec une grande discrétion et les sens à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspects, ils avaient réussit à rejoindre la maison des Gilbert. Ils savaient que Tyler et Caroline ne pourrait pas s'éterniser et qu'ils allaient avoir besoin d'un tout nouveau plan. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait voulu passer chez elle pour s'assurer que sa mère était saine et sauve mais Bonnie l'avait convaincu de ne pas y aller. Elle avait été claire sur le fait qu'elle se portait bien mais qu'elle était constamment surveillée, elle et la mère de Tyler.

Ils passèrent donc par la porte de derrière des Gilbert et pénétrèrent dans la maison sans même avoir toqué. Dès qu'elle eut franchit la porte, Caroline n'eut pas la même nostalgie qu'habituellement lorsqu'elle retrouva les murs de la demeure d'Elena. En même temps, le quotidien n'était pas à la jovialité.

Immédiatement, Matt et Jeremy apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Leurs visages ahuris et troublés témoignaient de leur joie de les retrouver. Dans l'instant, ils vinrent les prendre dans leur bras, dans des accolades chaleureuses.

- J'arrive pas à y croire. T'es vraiment vivant ! Lâcha Matt d'une tape sur l'épaule alors qu'il se séparait de Tyler.

- Et en pleine forme. Sourit ce dernier.

- Quand Bonnie nous as raconté ça tout à l'heure, on a vraiment eu dû mal à y croire. Renchérit Jeremy.

Caroline regarda d'un œil bienveillant ses amis se retrouver. Mais l'atmosphère nonchalante ne dura pas longtemps alors que Bonnie se décidait à mettre les pieds dans le plat :

- Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance mais on a des problèmes que l'on doit régler.

Evidemment. C'était tout le temps comme ça, ici. Plus de tracas. Bien d'autres incidents. Un avenir sans cesse incertain.

Depuis dix jours elle n'avait presque pas expérimenté la tension de sa vie à Mystic Falls. Et celle-ci était loin de lui avoir manqué. Il n'y avait eu qu'un seul accident ces dix derniers jours, dans les bois, quand Klaus l'avait sorti du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était fourrée parce qu'elle était partie à sa recherche !

Ils se dirigèrent alors tous à l'étage, dans le couloir, préférant éviter de s'exposer trop aux fenêtres.

- Bon et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Jeremy en s'adressant à Bonnie légèrement irrité.

- Vous allez devoir rester ici cette nuit. S'exclama-t-elle pour Caroline et Tyler, balayant le mépris du plus jeune. Après ça, si vous le voulez, jusqu'au retour d'Elena et des deux autres, je peux vous trouver un coin où rester.

Elle aurait voulu tout lâcher. Recommencer. Tout laisser derrière elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à ses amis. Comment aurait-elle pu se regarder en face après ça ? Le pouvait-elle de toute manière ? Arriverait-elle à les oublier ? Pourrait-elle se pard…

Subitement, elle cessa son interrogatoire mental craignant ce qu'il allait lui faire admettre.

Elle croisa le regard de Tyler et dans un accord tacite, elle déclara :

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

- Très bien. On se relaiera ce soir pour s'assurer que tout reste tranquille dehors. Demain matin à l'aube, je vous conduirai dans un endroit sûr en dehors de la ville.

Après ça, Bonnie et Caroline durent raconter les derniers détails des circonstances de ces dix derniers jours.

Mais pas seulement. Il était temps de raconter aux autres ce que lui avait appris Klaus à propos de l'arrivé prochaine d'un Gardien, ici, à Mystic Falls.

- J'ai autre chose à vous dire…

Les paires d'yeux fondirent instantanément sur elle. Elle inspira plus par habitude et avec une certaine réticence qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de qualifier, elle leur conta tout. Elle n'oublia aucune partie du récit. Leur parla d'Arian, du conseil qu'elle avait surpris dans les bois – omettant le sauvetage de Klaus -, de toutes les mises en gardes à prendre vis-à-vis de la venue très probable de l'un d'entre eux.

- Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?!

Avouer qu''il s'agissait là d'un accord fait avec Klaus ne serait pas passé à leur oreille. Elle préféra mentir. Avec subtilité.

- Jusqu'à tout à l'heure j'ai cru qu'il se moquait de moi. Vous savez comment il est…Elle culpabilisa, presque. On ne sait jamais sur quels pieds danser avec lui. Mais quand j'ai été le voir avant qu'il ne parte… Il a su se montrer suffisamment clair sur le danger qui approchait. Il a presque réussit à me faire peur…

- D'ailleurs il a dit s'il reviendrait celui-là ?

- Pas avant quelques temps à ce que j'ai compris.

Sous les soupirs des autres, l'écho des paroles de l'Originel résonnèrent en elle. Il pouvait se montrer si arrogant parfois. Pourtant, elle avait beau se répéter ça, c'était une toute autre chose qui l'avait poussé à prononcer ces derniers mots. Elle le sentait.

[…]

Le soleil s'était couché depuis un long moment déjà. La soirée avait été plutôt calme. Ils avaient poursuivit leur fil de discussion sur le danger imminent, avaient conclus qu'il serait bon de mettre au courant Elena, Damon et Stefan dès demain.

Bref, une soirée banale dans la vie qui était la leur.

Caroline était sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude rouler avec délice sur le froid de sa peau. Les yeux clos alors que la fine pluie s'abattait comme une caresse sur son visage, elle n'arrivait à se focaliser sur rien d'autre que ces derniers jours. Et plus elle y pensait… Plus elle les regrettait.

Elle n'aurait pas dû, toutefois l'admettre n'était pas condamnable en soi. Elle n'en parlerait à personne, garderait ça pour elle et essaierait d'effacer de sa mémoire la satisfaction qu'elle avait éprouvé.

Elle ne l'avait pas admis devant Klaus mais avant hier, elle n'avait jamais expérimenté une telle conscience et un tel désir à accepter ce qu'elle était. Elle s'était laissé bercer par la chasse. Pendant un infime instant, ils s'étaient forgé un lien qui lui avait semblé pouvoir résister au monde. La puissance, la serenitude, la confiance qui avaient courut dans ses veines lui avaient fait croire, à cet instant, qu'ils s'appartenaient.

Subitement, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, profondément choqué. La réflexion fit frissonner chaque recoin de son corps.

Heureusement qu'il était loin maintenant. Car elle ne devait pas se laisser duper. C'était son but après tout, non ?

Elle sortit rapidement de la douche, se sécha et rejoins la chambre d'Elena que Tyler et elle occuperait pour la soirée.

Ce dernier assis sur le matelas semblait s'impatienter de sa venue. Et comme les derniers jours, elle s'était attendue à une remarque sarcastique sur un sujet commun. Rien ne vint cependant.

Le sourire enjôleur, l'étincelle sans nom dans son regard avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que Tyler.

« Plus que ? » Pensa-t-elle.

Et dans l'instant, sous la pensée douloureuse, elle claqua la porte du pied derrière elle, puis se jeta voracement sur son petit-ami en un baiser fiévreux, presque désespéré.

Elle le coucha sans ménagement sur le lit, à califourchon au dessus de lui. Elle arracha son tee-shirt. Passé la surprise, elle le sentit enfin se mettre à l'ouvrage.

Ses vêtements récemment remis sur son dos, ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps. Son haut et son pantalon voltigèrent sur le sol tandis qu'elle sentait les mains de Tyler frôler l'entièreté de sa peau qui couraient sous ses doigts.

Elle gémit sous l'assaut de ses baisers et de son touché. Pourtant quelques choses manquaient… Tout était comme avant mais elle le ressentit comme une évidence.

Pour autant, elle ne s'attacha pas à ce sentiment curieux et délaissa sa bouche pour laisser la marque de sa langue sur le long de sa nuque. Elle rejoignit hâtivement sa clavicule jusqu'à déposer une ligne de baisers de son torse à son bas ventre.

Les fébriles coups de reins qu'il balançait en avant tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de son intimité la poussèrent à descendre impatiemment son pantalon et sous-vêtement à ses chevilles.

De nouveau au-dessus de sa bouche, sans chercher à l'embrasser, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes sur ses prunelles. Elle la chercha encore et encore. Mais ne la vit point.

Les mains de Tyler dégrafèrent habilement son soutien-gorge et en une-demi seconde, Caroline se libéra de son dernier rempart.

Ils étaient à présent nus comme Dieu les avaient fait.

Elle sentit Tyler vouloir la renverser néanmoins elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps alors qu'elle se positionnait judicieusement au-dessus de son sexe pour se laisser pénétrer sous le grognement rauque du garçon.

Elle manœuvra ses hanches dans une danse excitante, soutenue et exaltée. Les baisers n'étaient entrecoupés que pour laisser échapper quelques gémissements plaintifs. Et alors qu'elle se sentait décoller, guidé par l'envie de revivre le bien-être ressentit, elle se cambra en arrière telle une féline, ferma les yeux et se laissa pénétrer par le souvenir. Le souvenir de la saveur des évènements d'hier soir, de l'instinct. Et par ce regard couleur azur capable d'exprimer tant de choses qu'en réalité elle rêvait de connaître.

Et alors, dans un long soupir de contentement, son orgasme fut fulgurant. Derrière le voile de sa béatitude, avec regret, les prunelles bleutées disparaissaient lentement. Elle prit à peine conscience de la semence de Tyler se déversant sur son bas ventre trop sous le choc de ce qu'elle était en train de comprendre.

Elle s'écrasa abruptement sur le torse de son petit-ami, le serra fort, aussi fort que possible. Elle sentait les larmes montées et tenta avec difficulté de les contenir.

- J'ignorais que j'avais tant manqué. Je ne t'avais jamais connu aussi fougueuse. Soupira Tyler, comblé.

Ces mots-là transpercèrent son cœur.

Elle ne put répondre et embrassa simplement le coin de sa clavicule.

_Il _était dans sa tête. Elle _l_'avait dans la peau. Klaus.

Dieu qu'elle le maudissait à cet instant. Plus durement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Finalement la victoire était sienne ce soir.

Fin de chapitre.

* * *

**Voilà pour cette fois, en espérant que ça vous a plu.**

*** Pour les fans de la série Buffy – dont je fais partie depuis treize ans – il s'agit de ma dédicace perso au show. Il s'agit d'un sort jeté par Willow dans un épisode de la saison 6. Peut être certain seront-ils capable de se rappeler de qu'elle passage je parle :)**

**Juste en guise de prémices au prochain chapitre je vous promets du sang, des confrontations et surtout la venue d'Arian. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai essayé de le travailler avec grand soin.**

**Les avis sont toujours les bienvenues bien évidemment ;)**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
